Life's issues
by SerenityDarien1234
Summary: She was happy in her lonely world,But then her sister brings news that are her worst nightmare,her mom begins overwhelming her with what her life should be, and when one of her neighbors is her only exit she will discover he was much more than she thought
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, unfortunately...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Shit." she muttered fixing her shoe. She gazed at the grayish sky. "This is not fair, I am not dressed properly for this kind of weather." she whinned.

"Talking to yourself again Serena?, that's one of the first signs of insanity." her best friend said. She gazed back to see him. He was dressed as impecable as always. His suit fitted his tall frame perfectly. His blonde dirty hair was messy and glittered with water. And his green eyes glittered with mischief.

The first signs of pouring rain. She hated storms. Thunderstorms to be exact. She shuddered.

"If I were you I'd be careful, wouldn't want you all alone with a mental person." she muttered. She took her umbrella out from her huge Channel bag, and she opened it. "You know somethinng?"

"I know a lot of things." he said cockily.

"No, not about female body." he was about to say something. "I don't want to know anything about sex either." she finished. He smiled closing his mouth. "I want to quit this job so badly. I would rather get runned by a bus before seating through another meeting with that bitch pretending to be something she is not." she squinted when she gazed at the sky.

"She is sleeping with the boss. I guess that makes her more important than the rest of us." he said placing his hand on her back.

"Everyone knows that. Nobody gives a shit." she replied looking around. "I really need to get my car back." she muttered stepping on another crack and stumbling around. He held her in place and started laughing. "Why are you even walking with me?, your car was in the parking lot." He laughed loudly then. She stopped to look at him. "You could have given me a ride.." she scolded.

"And not see you in this lovely weather." he placed his hand on his heart. "Never." he smiled then. "Besides, been a long time since I visit my best friend." he said. "Who consecuently lives in the same building you do." he commented.

"The one who would be a millionare if he were to charge for sex?" she asked looking for her keys in her purse.

He began laughing then. "There is nothing wrong with casual sex." he defended. "My friend likes to indulge himself in the pleasures life has to offer." he finished.

"He is a pig." she muttered. When the gate suddenly opened to reveal the man in question. His gaze darkened when he saw her long legs uncovered by her black raincoat. Her hair pulled elegantly up in a pony tail.

"Hello, I don't think we have ever been introduced before." he said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She jerked her hand at the contact.

"I don't think we will." she said, then she turned to Andrew. "See you tomorrow at work." she glanced at Andrew's friend and then began to walk away towards her floor going up the stairs instead of using the elevator.

When she was younger she was stuck in one for over five hours. She swore never to get in one again. She reached her door and opened easily. The first thing she saw when she walked in was the red number on her naswering machine. She went to it and pressed play. She took her raincoat off and walked to her kitchen removing her shoes in the process.

Beep..."Hey sist!, guess what we HAVE to talk ! I have so many things to tell you!, call me back!" Beeep.."I guess you are not home jet... right?, if you are pick up the phone!." Beep... "Serena this is getting old just answer the goddamned phone!" She gazed at the answering machine and deleted the messages.

"What on earth could she want?" she asked herself as she grabbed a pair of slippers and put them on. She walked back to her counter and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. As soon as she was about to sip it she heard a knock.

"Sere!, open the door!" Her sister, She mentally scolded herself. She grabbed the phone and opened the door.

"What a coincidence." she showed her the phone. "I was justy about to call you." she said waving the phone and then throwing it back on the couch. "Anyways. You sounded pretty ... anxious, what's up?" she asked casually as her sister jumped up and down.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled excited. Serena's eyes went wide.

"Mina, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend." she said more in shock than in apology.

"I met him a month ago and he asked me to marry him. We sort of skipped the whole boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, isn't it great!, now you get to be my maid of honor!" she screamed. Serena grimaced.

"Yes, now me the older sister gets to see her little sister get married before her." she sat on the couch. "Yeay." she said in fake enthusiasm. Mina went to sit next to her.

She took her nads in hers."Don't say that!, I just ... I'll break off the engagement." she said hurriedly. Serena looked at her.

"No you won't." She sighed, "When is the wedding?" she asked.

"In december!" she said happily. "I can't wait!," she squeeled. "Anyways, I have to tell dad, so I arranged a meeting with him and his girlfriend to tell him." she said.

"What does mom say about this?" she asked.

"Mom told me to invite him. Who will walk me down the aisle if he doesn't?" she asked rethorically laughing.

"Mom is a control freak, a neat freak and a perfectionist freak, she would be angry if he refused to go.. what I meant was about the whole wedding." she finished.

"She already met Kevin and she loves him!" Where did Mina get all this energy?, Serena wondered. "Anyway I just came here to tell you!, Next week we begin preparations, so you know you have to help me!" she said hugging her tightly. "Mom expects you to visit her." she commented before leaving.

"She can do her monthly checks through the phone." Serena commented grabbing her cup of chocolate which had gone cold.

"You know what I mean." suddenly Mina had lost all eagerness and excitment.

"I will next week when I see you to begin preparations." she said not looking at her.

"She will be alone when I get married you should consider going back to live with her." Serena's head jerked.

"There are cats for lonely women, I've been thinking of getting a few myself you know?" she said sarcastically.

"Serena..." she said sternly.

"Okay I'll consider it at least." Mina smiled then and closed the door behind her.

Mina looked just like her, people always asked if they were twins. Blonde shiny hair that reached almost their butt, blue huge eyes with long dark lashes. But Mina was a bit taller than her. That was ironic considering that Serena was almost five years older than her sister. Five years older and still not married. Still single period. She shook her head and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Andrew, can I see you at the bar down the street." she said putting some jeans on. "Okay great." she muttered pressing the end key. She didn't feel like dressing up so she just wore a simple one pink one sleeved shirt and some was walking down the stairs when she saw Andrew's best friend entering his apartment behind a girl.

She mentally shook her head. Men like him never changed. She gazed back to see him staring at her. She immediatly turned her head. His gaze was really intense. His eyes could draw in even the strongest willed woman. He was gorgeous there was no denying to it. His was the tallest man she had ever seen, his posture was always straight and confident. His eyes, his midnight blue eyes could make you feel things even without him touching you. For a moment Serena wondered what would it feel like to have his hands touch her body the way they had touched so many women before. Then she felt disgusted with herself for thinking that.

"Hey Sere, you sounded depressed on the phone..." Andrew said breaking from her thoughts.

"You know what I want to do today?" she asked. He shook his head."I want to get drunk and forget about everything and everyone." Andrew smiled at that and slid one arm around her waist, "Even though I want to do that I don't want to lose my 'V' card." she said clarifying.

He smiled and neared his lips to her ear. "No one said anything about sex."

Serena opened one lazy eye, light was on her face. She squinted and wrapped her sheets around her. She turned around and felt someone next to her. She opened both eyes in panic. It was Andrew right next to her. He was wrapped in her sheets. She began shaking him violently. But stopped when she realized that He sitll had his jeans on. She gazed at her body to realize she was still wearing her underwear.

When he woke up he looked at her surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked groggly.

"I was expecting you to explain it to me!" she screamed. He fell of her bed then. "This is my apartment, the question is what are You doing HERE?" she yelled. He got up and looked around. His shirt was neatly folded on her couch. Her clothing was nowhere to be found.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you are asking. Otherwise our clothing would be discarded everywhere." he commented. "Ill ask ricardo." he said shrugging as if it were nothing.

"I don't do this!, I don't wake up with random men half naked!" she screamed seating down on her bed.

"First of all I'm not random." he said chuckling. "And second of all nothing happened ok?, I'm sure you would feel sore if we had had sex." he said smiling teasingly. Serena rolled her eyes. "Come on!, I'll buy you breakfast." he said walking next to her out of her apartment.

To her horror Mina had been about to knock the door. With wide eyes and slightly shaking she gulped.

"you have company." she said slowly gazing back in the apartment.

"Andrew we need to talk." Serena said looking straight at Mina.

"About what?" he asked looking at his watch.

"None of your goddamned business." she said, then Andrew realized she meant Mina.

"Sorry, guess I'll buy you breakfast some other time." he said smiling. Mina entered her apartment and looked around.

"I thought you said we would see each other next week." she muttered.

"Did you sleep with him?" Mina asked shoked. "Not that there is something wrong with that, I mean I lost it years ago, but you were always a straight -"

"No.." she cut in. "I just went to have a drink last night and he walked me back that's all." Mina gave her a dubious look."If I had I would just say so." she muttered.

She handed her a pastel yellow sheet. "I just came to give you this." she said happier. "You know your duties." she began giggling then.

"Is your dress going to be yellow?" she asked looking at the sheet.

"No!, its going to be white, obviously." she said looking through a thick stack of papers.

"Really?, I heard that only innocent women should marry in white dresses.." she muttered laughing.

"You heard wrong." she said going on with what already was in her head about the wedding.

By the time Serena got to work she had drank three coffees already. She was at her computer when her boss knocked on her door.

"Serena. My office. Now." she said walking away. Serena rolled her eyes and walked into her office. She sat on a black chair across from her burgundy desk. "Serena, I found out today that we no longer need you working here." she said.

Serena frowned. "Just today?" she asked sarcastically. "I figured I didn't need to work here a long time ago." she said rising and walking out. She grabbed her purse and her raincoat.

"Hey did you ever find that report from section A?" Andrew asked her from the door. He frowned by seeing her grabbing the few personal things she had in her office.

"Nop, and I never will." she replied smiling.

"What are you doing?, where are you going?" he asked franatically.

"I just got fired, I think griselda thinks we slept together. You know how she has been eyeing you lately." she burst in laughter.

"Gross, not even I woulnd put my dick inside that." he muttered.

"Well I'll see you later." she said walking out.

"Dinner at your place?" he yelled. Serena smiled and nodded.

She walked back to her apartment. She couldn't open the door, her hands were busy carrying other things. Andrew's best friend appeared out of nowhere.

"Here let me help you with that." he said grabbing her box and opening the door for her to enter.

"I got it." she muttered as he chuckled.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Third floor." she said, he began walking to the elevator. "Um, I'll meet you up there." she said walking through the stairs.

"Serena, I'm not going to kill you in the elevator." he mocked amused.

"I'm not worried about you killing me, I don't go in elevators. Ever," she finished walking to the stairs. He began following her.

"Why?" he asked.

"When I was younger I was stuck in one for like five hours. I swore never to get in one again."

"My name is Darien by the way." he said, "I would shake your hand.." he motioned to the box in his hands.

"Yeah I know, you are Drew's best friend. He talks a lot about you, and he is not even gay." she muttered. What would girls say about him other than the obvious facts. He cracked a smile.

"We have been really close since we were kids. We know each other well you could say." he shook his head. "Did you get fired?" she laughed then.

"Yeah I did."

"what was the excuse?, they were cutting personel?" she laughed harder then.

"Nop, she is just a bitch who thinks I slept with Andrew." She grabbed her keys to open her door.

"Why would she think that?" he asked amused.

"Because he spent the night over and I guess he was a big mouth about it." she entered and extended her arms to receive the box.

He entered and gazed around. "You have a very... girly apartment." he said gazing at the pink curtains and the pastel colors around the apartment. She wasn't sure if it was an insult or just a sat on her couch.

"Don't make yourself comfortable." she said plainly. "I am going to spend a lazy day doing nothing after a long time." she finished taking her heels off.

"Don't worry about me. I will make myself invisble, you won't even know I'm here." he said. She looked at him weirdly.

"No, this is my apartment." she said. "And I need to shower." she looked annoyed then. "I don't mean to be rude but -"

"Great then don't be. I have no cable on my apartment I just want to watch the game, then I'll be out." he smiled charmingly. One of those smiles that clearly said that with it he could get anything he wanted. She shrugged and went to shower. By the time she got out he was no longer in her apartment. But the TV was on. It was on the game, mute.

She glanced around and realized that her door was unlocked. She went to lock it shaking her head. She realized that he left because he was on the phone, she could hear his voice outside.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!, if it's not too much to ask please ... Review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's talk about the seating chart." Victoria said. "Serena dear, who are you bringing to the wedding?" she asked.<p>

"I'm going solo mom, don't worry, I might bring a cat with me." she mumbled, Mina started laughing.

"It's not a laughing matter you should be worried that a woman of your age is still single." she declared atracting the attention of Mina.

"Mom." Mina said in shock.

"No, let her, you know what I lost my virginity at sixteen, maybe thats why I'm still single. Don't you think?" she asked. Her mom gasped.

"Serenity!" she screamed. She was only called by her full name when her mother was angered.

"I cant believe you!, when I say that I do something right you dont believe me but when I say that I have had sex for almost ten years you believe it?" she yelled back. Her mom sighed.

"I just wanted to know who were you bringing to the wedding." she mumbled. Serena was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on." she said walking to open her door. Darien stood there. She gazed at him and smiled. "I'm taking my boyfriend." she said taking Darien and pushing it towards them. Her mother smiled.

"What?" Darien asked clearly uncomfortable.

"Serenity, where have you kept him hidden?, or better question why?" her mother asked standing up and looking him up and down. She nodded in approval.

"His name is Darien ..." she didn't know his last name. "You know what?, introduce yourself honey." she said pushing him.

He was at a loss for words. "Darien Shields ma'am." he studdered.

"Oh no reason to be nervous," she glanced at Serena. "You two will seat by the bride." she said going back to her original seat.

"Serena can I have a word with you?" he asked coldly. Serena realized he was angry. She smiled and looked at her mother and sister.

"I'll be right back." they walked out and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, look I'm pathetic enough to have to pretend to have a boyfriend. Please I beg you just until the wedding is over. I will find a way to 'break up' as soon as it's all over. Nothing is changing all you have to do is appear with me from time to time and pretend that you are my boyfriend, you can still get laid with all the women in New York I don't give a damn just please -" she rushed, he shook her shoulders for her to stop.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked grinning.

"Depends on what you want?" she asked. He grabbed her butt and waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed her neck biting it slightly. She pushed him. "I am not that desperate." she manage to whisper. He laughed then.

"What else could you give me?" that he doesnt already have, she added in her head.

"You know what?, your a pig a disgusting person.I can't believe that for a moment I thought that you could act civilized and help me." she said trying to walk inside, he took her wrist and pulled her closer.

"I'll do it. On one condition." he whispered.

"What?" she asked trying to look indifferent.

"I can have unlimited access to your apartment when I need it. In fact I want a key." he declared now smiling.

"You will not have a key to my apartment I am not insane jet." she whispered harshly.

"Okay then that's your choice." he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she almost yelled. "Fine, but no women in my apartment." she crossed her arms.

"Deal." he said. "What do I have to do though?" he asked frowning.

"Act like a boyfriend." then she laughed. "Well your lack of lasting relationships declare that you have no experience on such thing." she sighed. "Just be around and have your celphone with you I'll let you know when I need you." she said going back inside.

"I heard what happened with Darien." Andrew said seating across from her in their favorite cafe.

"Yeah, I know I don't know what I was thinking." she mumbled looking at her coffee.

"Why didn't you just say that I was your boyfriend?" he asked clearly uncomfortable with the situation of Serena and Darien together.

"He knocked. He was my first option. Besides Mina knows your ways. She would never believe me." she replied finally meeting his gaze.

"There she is!, my girlfriend." Darien screamed seating right next to her and sliding a around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she tried removing his hand but his grip was too strong.

"I am trying to fulfill my duties." he said teasingly.

"I am seating with Andrew." she said annoyed.

"I know, I actually came for my key." he finished finally removing his hand. Serena shook her head and looked in hr bag to take out a pink key.

"I'm not gay." he said looking at the key.

"I know, that's the only key I have to give you. You dont like it?, that's your problem." she hissed.

He looked at her innocently. "Alright then." he kissed her cheek and walked away.

She cleaned her cheek with her napkin. "ew, ew, ew!" she said putting her forehead against the table causing Andrew to burst in laughter. By the time she got home it was dark. When she walked in she turned on the lights and screamed. She screamed with all the air her lungs held. She threw her keys to the floor followed by her bag and raincoat. She began pulling her hair then.

Darien appeared from behind and smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"What the hell is this?" she screamed walking to her newly arranged apartment. There was another bed next to hers. There were new decorations, more cold and some of her pictures had been removed. "Who gave you permition to do this sort of shit?" she said in clenched teeth.

"You said unlimited access, yeah you were there and I was there." he mocked, she hit his arm. "No reason to be violent." he laughed then. "Gotta go, I have a date." he said walking away. Serena stared for a few more minutes. Then she walked around fixing what the moron had moved.

"This is what your dress will look like." Mina mused grabbing a light pink dress and showing it to Serena. They were both inside the bridal shop, Serena was wearing sunglasses. "You know it's almost raining outside. Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Mina asked approaching Serena.

She took them off and Mina gasped. "I didn't get to sleep last night. Kept thinking about all the wrong decisions I have made in my life." she said grimly. "But don't let my depression get to you." she mumbled as Patricia went out of the fitting room.

"I think is gorgeous!" she said looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was spagetti straped, reaching just below the knee. It had a golden ribon on the waist.

"I think so too." Serena agreed. "I'm hungry." she said, Mina looked at her.

"But we just ate." she said.

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "So?" she muttered exiting the bridal shop and heading to the cafe right next to it. Mina following closely. She grabbed a blueberry muffin and a bottle of coke. She began eating the muffin.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked franatically.

"You see this is what people call eating." she said biting the muffin. Mina hit the muffin out from her grasp.

"No!" she yelled. "You can't gain weight for my wedding! we all know about your eating disorders!" she said loudly attracting attention from other people.

"Yeah including half of the people in New York." she said angered. Without another word she walked away to her apartment. When she entered she saw it empty. But as soon as she closed the door it reopened.

Darien stood there with a basket of mini muffins. He walked inside as if he owned her apartment. That set her off completly. She noticed he wore a suit. But at the moment that didn't matter.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed, he jumped slightly at her angered voice.

"Their called muffins?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you bringing muffins to my house!" she said snatching the basket and putting it outside her door.

"I ate half of your basket yesterday." he replied confused. "I dindn't put anything in them if thats what your wondering." Her face twisted into several kinds of anger. "I think you need to get laid." he mumbled. She slapped him then.

"In difference to you!, my life doesn't concentrate on my genital area!" she screamed. He stood there in shock. "I bet you can't spend a week without sleeping with some stupid bimbo girl!" she screamed louder.

"How much do you want to bet?" he challenged.

Her demanour changed then, "I'll sleep with you if you don't sleep with no girl until my sister's wedding." His eyes widened.

"You will sleep with me?" he asked uncertain. "Could you be more specific?" he asked teasingly.

"I'll let you do whatever you want with me." she said more calmly seeing how his eyes went darker.

"We have a deal Serena." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. He kissed her roughly pulling her into his arms.

She pushed him then and went to sit on her couch and hugged her knees. He felt something then, a pull towards her, he went to sit next to her.

"What's all this about the muffins?" he asked leaning back.

"I can't gain weight." she mumbled. He laughed then. She glared.

"I'm sorry it's just not making sense. Serena your body is perfect the way it is. Believe me, if you were fat I'd be the first to tell you." her gaze softened then. "Do you know how I get women?" she shook her head. "Well apart from my looks and brains." he chuckled as Serena shook her head. "I use their insecurities." Serena paid more attention then. "Our insecurities are our major weaknessess." She frowned. "Let's take a woman who is insecure about .. lets say weight." he glanced at her while she glared. "I approach you and complement you about your body. Not in a disgusting term such as saying nice ass or something like that, I confuse you with a model or a skinny actress. You will smile and begin a conversation with me in the one 90 percent of what I talk to you will be flattering facts." he finished smiling proudly.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because it's either telling you that or saying what a nice ass you have." he replied smiling. She smacked him then.

"When I used to be younger I was ... chubby, but my mom and sister were the image of perfection. I went to a camp and came back with my super good weight. I haven't lost shape ever since. When I go anxious I throw up everything I eat, because I eat out of stress." she finished. "Mina says that I have to fit my bridesmaids dress." she said.

He laughed. "Mina is just being bridezilla. Which is completly normal."

"I can't believe she got to settle down before I did." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because she is younger than me and if my mathematics are correct I should be married and with 2.5 kids." he smiled.

"2.5? thats very specific."

"I should be pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe so. I could help you with that." he said smiling. She smacked him. "Or maybe not. I have a meeting." he rose to his feet.

"I didn't even know you work." she laughed then. He shook his head and left. She smiled and then the smile faded. He was a player. Nothing else, he was trying to lure her to him. She shook her head and walked to her fridge. She grabbed a glass of milk and a muffin. She smiled and sat down to watch TV.

"I'm very sorry Serena." Mina mumbled through the answering machine. "I haven't seen you or heard from you in days, I didn't mean it I was just being a huge bitch-" the message cut off.

"She got that right." Darien mumbled from his seat.

"Darien," she warned from her closet. His breath catched when he saw her only in her black underwear with matching bra. He began coughing his coffee loudly, Serena turned and rushed to him. "Are you okay?," she hit his back, but he pushed her slightly touching her breast by accident. He jerked his hand and fell of his chair.

She reached to help him but he began shaking his hands. "No, I got it." he stood up and Serena saw the problem. Her eyes went wide. She looked away as Darien made his way to her door. She ran and hit the door before he opened it.

"You are not seriously considering going out in that state?, are you?" she asked pointing at his aroused member.

He gazed down and looked away. "I have been abstaining myself for a week already. This are the consequences." She started laughing then.

"You are not the only man in the entire world who hasn't have had sex." she walked away then moving her hips suggestively.

"And she has to make it even harder." he mumbled.

"You have clothes here." she yelled from the bathroom. When she came out she was fully dressed in a black knee length dress. "But you already know that." she said smiling. "I'm going out, make yourself at home like you have been doing for the past few days." she said grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked taking his blazer off.

"I have a date." she said brightly.

"With who?, you have been in this apartment for the past week unless you are dating the mail man, I don't see anyone who you would." he said, he was unbottoning his shirt now.

"Mhhh.. That's true," she started laughing then. "His name is Rogen, we accidently bumped into each other when I got our coffe yesterday, he asked me out and I said yes." she said standing on the door. When she gazed at him he was only wearing trousers. Her jaww dropped at the perfection of man standing infront of her. He smiled teasingly then.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Not really." she said walking out, as she did she heard his laughter. She shook her head and walked out.

* * *

><p>Someone pointed out that I made a mistake in the usage of vocabulary on my last chapter LOL, thank you I went back and fixed it ...<p>

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have said it twice but I guess I have to say it again... I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

><p>Serena sat in front of her TV with a huge bowl of cereal. Hur fluffy pink pijamas prevented her from feeling the nearly frozen weather from outside. She had hid herself from the world for nearly two weeks now. Her apartment was dark. All blinds closed. All lights off. She hadn't even talked to Darien. Maybe he got tired and went off to his usual style of life she wondered as she ate. Her phone was disconnected and her celphone turned off.<p>

She placed her bowl on the sink and rinsed it. She sighed loudly pulling her white sweater tighter around her. She looked around her dark apartment and felt a twinge of sadness. Maybe she was destined to be alone. All those jokes about her and cats were going to pay off in the end. Karma being the bitch it is would rub it in her face. She went to her bed but couldn't fall asleep. Instead she went and wrapped herself on Darien's black sheets and smelled the pillow. There was no scent to it. Equally she fell asleep quickly.

"... Sure I just need to know whether that package will be delivered." she heard faintly. "I don't care if his legs are broken!, it was his responsability!, you know the hell I just went through?, I had to go to Spain in emergency because the stupidity in the man you sent overdosed him to the grade of ask for a lone for drugs!, Drugs Evan!, do you know how this makes us look?" he yelled on the phone.

Serenity was fully awaked then. She gazed at three of her blinds to see them open. She walked to them and closed them attracting Darien's attention. She went back to his bed and wrapped herself again closing her eyes.

"You know what?, stop making excuses fix this before I fix you!, " he hanged up the phone then. He approached her and sat next to her, "Is everything ok?" he asked searching for her face. She shook her head. "I had to leave. Some orders went wrong and I had to do something. " he explained. His eyebrows pulled together never had he attempted to explain anything to a woman before. She wasn't asking for any explanations from him so why give them?

"It's ok. I thought you went back to being your... sex indulgent man." she said from under the sheets.

He laughed loudly at that. She pulled the covers down then to look at him. His laugh was beautiful. It was addicting to hear it.

"No, I just had to go and fix a few things that went terribly wrong. What happened to you?, last time I heard you were going on a date." as soon as he said that she returned the covers to her face. "It went that well?" he asked smiling. Somehow the fact that she didn't plan to see that guy again releived him.

"I didn't even get to eat dinner. Turns out he thought that we could skip dinner and go straight to his hotel." she said. He pulled the covers forcefully from her.

"Did he touch you?" he asked alarmed looking at her body thoroughly. Her eyes widened.

"No... as soon as we reached the hotel I walked out." she said. He relaxed then. "Jesus, who are you hulk?" she shook her head and got up from the bed.

"I say we go and have breakfast." he said smiling taking his blazer off.

"I say you go and purchase it while I shower." she said taking another set of pijamas from her drawer. She looked at him, he looked ready to argue, she shook her head. "Only God can drag me away from this apartment. I'm going through depression Darien don't make it any worst." she said entering her bathroom and closing the door. He shook his head for a moment and then went outside.

By the time Serena walked out from the bathroom her phone had been conected. She clenched her teeth. She went to the damned phone and disconnected it again. She looked around the apartment. It was still kinda dark but not as much as in the night. Some clarity went inside it. She gazed to her door to see two big suitcases. She frowned, why had he brought them here.

The door opened suddenly. She jerked her head to see Darien walking in. "I brought croissants and coffee." he said putting everything on the table, she took a coffee.

She laughed. "Who is Tiffanny and why does she want me to call her?" she asked amused. He smiled then.

"I have this charm. I can't get women away from me. What can I say?" he asked seductively.

She laughed again.

"What's with all this boxes of cereal?" he asked stepping on one.

"When I get depressed I eat cereal." he frowned and gave her a weird look, she shrugged. "It's better than eating chocolate. Chubby people can't afford going into a depression with chocolate and ice cream." she said seating down on her couch. He smiled.

"There are like twenty boxes of cereal here." he said taking a seat next to her.

"You were gone for two weeks." she said taking a bite of her ham croissant.

"Yeah aparently it wasn't so good for your health. Why is your phone disconnected from the plug?" he asked gazing back at the phone he had personally connected and made sure it was working.

"I want to be unreachable you know what that means right?" she asked not looking at him.

"Walk me through your depression." he said looking around the dark apartment.

She gave him a look. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"What do you do when you are depressed?" he asked sipping his coffee.

She placed the remainder of her croissant on her side table next to her coffee, she hugged her knees and looked around. She seemed to consider something and then looked at her hands. "I go to the store, buy every cereal I like. I come home diconnect my phone, turn off my cel. Put my pijamas on. And I don't talk to people for the time that I feel depressed." she finished looking back at him expecting a look of disgust. But his gaze was soft and comforting.

"In general you shut yourself from people." he said.

"Yes you could say that's what I do. But it works." she said smiling fakely. "By the time I'm ready I'm me again." Someone knocked. Her head jerked towards the door.

"Serena!, it's enough!, I apologized already, please just open the door. I know what your doing!" she screamed as she banged on the door. Darien cringed with every hit.

"She has come in about fifty times. The rule is: don't ever open the door." she whispered. Darien smiled shaking his head.

"When will you be ready to be you again?" he asked getting closer to her. She laughed softly covering her mouth.

"Soon hopefully." she said walking back to his bed and lying down.

Mina continued to bang the door for a few minutes before finally giving up. She slipped an envelope through the door and left. Darien stood up and walked to the envelope. He grabbed it and went to where Serena lay. He smiled she looked so pale in comparison to his dark sheets. Her blonde hair sprawled behind her. He lay next to her.

He cleared his throat. "Dear Serena, " he read. She turned to face him. "I am terribly sorry for have offended you in such manner. I know that weight is a hard topic of discussion with you -" Serena tried to snatch the letter. He lifted it out from her reach. "Calm down, I won't finish reading it." he said placing it on the nightstand next to him.

Another week passed. Darien had becomed a permanent thing in her apartment. Slowly she began lifting things around her apartment. The blinds were not covering the windows anymore. Cereal wasn't the only thing she ate anymore. And she talked to him all the time. She would start talking of a topic and then move to another one. And as he watched her go on about what class she hated the most in High School he realized that he could talk indefinitely to her.

He couldn't talk to a woman for more than fifteen minutes but when it came to Serena he could hear her babbling about the most random topics and be entretained. He simply assumed that it had to do with the fact that Serena never demanded anything from him. She didn't ask anything from him. She wasn't expecting a phone call, another date, a relationship or anything. She just treated him like a friend. Nothing else.

"Anyway, the thing was completly retarded and I ended up dropping out." he looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you weren't listening, I am not repeating myself." she said crossing her arms over her chest. She saw how his eyes darkened to the sight of her boobs sticking out from her shirt. "Oh my God. I totally forgot about our little bet there. Have you had sex?" he chocked on his tea as she began laughing. "I don't know if I should trust you, being the womanizer you are." she said smiling.

"You know something even though the payment is very enciting, the fact that you dared me not to have sex is different." he said as he sat on the long couch. Serena walked to him and sat on the other side of the couch. Her legs spread so her feet were on top of his lap.

"What do you mean different?, was there a time when you weren't your slut self?" she asked, he tried to find mockery or sarcasm but found none.

"When I was sixteen. I fell in love, or thought I did." he smiled at the memory. "I wanted to date the hottest girl in campus. And when I finally managed to date her she told me that I wasn't fuckable material, I was more relatioship material and that no girl wanted that at that point." he said massaging her legs. "I told my dad. My dad already had a bad impression of women, my mom left him when I was five. He raised me as best as he could, I would always see him coming in with different women, I vowed to myself I would never do that, but after what that girl did to me, I swore to myself that that would never happen to me again, my dad showed me everything he knew. And soon enough I became the 'fuckable material' that she had rejected. She tried to date me later, and I did. But when it came time to have sex, I denied her." Serena gasped. He turned to see she had been paying complete attention. "She is the only woman I have ever resisted to have sex with." he finished with a smile.

"But you were so young. Why didn't you just tried to date someone else?" she asked resting her head towards the cushions.

"Because I was smart enough to think that every girl was just like her."

She shook her head.

"What did you meant different?" she asked again.

He hesitated. "You dared me. That means that in some part of your little mind you think I can accomplish that." he said pulling her leg enough so her butt was pressed against the side of his thigh. She stayed like that . "What about you?, have you always been the nun you have been until now?" he asked.

"No." she said slowly choosing her words carefully. "I was so excited about having sex. I could hardly wait, when I turned eighteen that's all I would talk about to my best friend Molly. There was a guy the head of the library club." he laughed, she hit his arm. "Let me finish... he was cute, and I dreamed about dating him. When he finally asked me out I obvioulsy said yes, when we were on our date." she quoted with her fingers. "He kept trying to touch me, at the beginning it was nice, I wanted to be touched, but then his movements became rough, almost hurtful." she frowned then. His jaw clenched at the thought of someone hurting her. "When I tried to stop him he began forcefully trying to accomplish what he had been doing, in the end I ended up fighting him off, but the image and feelings remained for a time." she hesitated. "Later on I had a few boyfriends but I was always so paranoid thinking that everything was going to be the same feeling that whenever we approached enough I would push them back, until the moment I simply refused to date anyone, I had this year that Mina would always try to set me up with guys. Because I never told her my experiences before hand. She ended up having sex before me. And even getting married before me." she said with wide eyes staring at the ceiling.

"You never know maybe you end up getting married first."

"Yeah to my imaginary boyfriend." she slapped her forehead then. "Oh wait a minute I don't even have an imaginary boyfriend!, silly me." she said sarcastically.

"You are really negative did you know that?"

"Darien its october. Unless I meet someone at and marry in Las Vegas I don't see another way to get married. Besides I will never trust a man in a month." she said slowly sitting up.

"Why?"

"Because..." she hesitated then stopped completly. "Never mind." she said getting up, he caught her wrist.

"You started now you finish." he said with no argument in his tone. She sat back down. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. She hugged her knees and placed her head near his chest.

"Promise me you won't hate me." she said in a small voice.

He was confused then. "Why would I hate you?"

"I have never told this to anyone. And I couldn't stand if you felt as disgusted with me as I feel with myself." she finished with strain in her voice. He wasn't looking at her. If he would have been he would have seen a few silent tears sliding through her cheeks.

"I promise." he said, but she could tell that he said it out of compromise. She just shook her head.

"I can't tell you, not like this." she said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon!, sadlyy...

* * *

><p>She was avoiding him. Whenever he was in the apartment, she wasn't. When he'd call, she wouldn't answer. When he would attempt contact with her she would quickly dismiss him and walk away. He gazed outside his window. He could see all the buildings, his building being the tallest one. He saw the sun setting on the horizon.<p>

"Mr. Shields?" his secretary asked from the doorway, he didn't turn to face her.

"Yes Raye?" he asked, she twisted a strand of her black violet hair which reached further than her middle back. She was the only secretary that had lasted, because she was married to one of his best friends; Justin.

"It's getting late, it's my anniversary, do you think I could leave?" she asked, she adressed him so formally in the office. But outside she would cuss the hell out of him.

"Get out of here Raye." he muttered just loud enough for her to listen.

"Thanks Dare, by the way there is someone here to see you." she said walking out.

He turned to see Lita standing on his doorway. She was almost as tall as her husband. She was beautiful regardless. Her brown short hair reached her shoulders, and her green eyes were concerned. She let herself in and sat at one of his chairs.

"What can I do for you Lita?" he asked taking a seat infront of her.

"You know that I own a restaurant right?" she asked, he knew this had nothing to do with the business, he nodded regardless. "Well, me and Nathan, were thinking about throwing a birthday party for you there." she said. She was forcing it.

"You and Nathan?, or Nathan against your will?" he asked chuckling.

"Well Nathan, listen I know how much you hate celebrations, so I told him no." she said hopefull, when he didn't reply she stood up, "Great I will tell him not to." she said walking out.

"I didn't say no Lita." he said leaning against his chair.

She groaned turning to face him.

"Yeah in fact a celebration for 50 persons sounds nice, and with your impecable cooking I would feel truly special." he said lowly. Then he just began laughing. "I'm joking. I don't want a party. Just a nice meal with my best friends."

Lita smiled brightly then. "I can do that." she said cheery. "Ohh just wait, this will be the best food you eat!" she almost screamed leaving.

He just chuckled shaking his head.

"You know as happy as I am that you finally chose to forgive me and meet me here... you have been awfully quiet." Mina said staring at Serena's calmed and lost demeanor.

She smiled sadly. "It had been almost a month since the last time I left my apartment, I'm adjusting." she said sipping her iced tea.

"You are always trying to adjust to something, maybe you should stop trying to adjust, and just live it out. Stop trying to plan every little thing and just wait for it to happen." she said smiling cheerly.

"Patience is a virtue I do not own." she mumbled.

"Yes you do, you just don't know it jet." Mina replied. "Come on now, I'm going to check catering it's been a nightmare ever since you began ditching me, no one else has patience for me, and the wedding is approaching with speed!" she said clapping. When they reached the small office she smiled and ran to her future husband who was already in there talking to the chef.

"Hey Mina this is Lita, and she will be providing the catering for us." he said motioning to the woman beside her.

Mina jumped suddenly. "Oh my God!, I can't believe it, I always go to your restaurant!, I can't believe that you are catering for my wedding!" she said yelling. Serena suddenly stepped in.

"Hi my name is Serena, I'm the older sister and maid of honor." she said extending her hand. "And I didn't get any of the drugs my sister got this morning." she said causing Lita to laugh slightly.

Lita shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kevin knows my husband he is the best man, I thought I could provide catering. Well we actually, " Serena smiled brightly. Mina had dragged Kevin to the side to gush about her favorite dishes. "Are you here with your husband?" she asked causing Serena's smile to fade. Lita noticed. "What I actually meant ..." she froze for a moment and shook her head. "Nop, no way to recover from that..."

"It's okay I should be, but I guess I am an exception." she said smiling crossing her arms.

"No, there is a lot of women who don't want to marry. I know plenty of women who like solitude, I couldn't imagine my life without Nathan," she gasped then, "not that there is anything wrong, with solitude, I mean you can always get a cat..." her eyes widened.. "not that you should, your still young there must be some guy that likes you.. not that there is anything wrong with you.."

Nathan appeared placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lita stop trying to make it better, your making it worst." he said smiling kindly to Serena.

Lita made a face of pain, "I'm just going to walk away now, and burn my tounge or something.." she muttered walking away.

"My name is Nathan, I'm her husband." he said shaking her hand.

She compared his appereance with Kevin's, while kevin had really light hair, Nathan had dark brown hair, his eyes were green a deep green in comparison to Kevin's greyish eyes. They were both about the same height and same built. They were both very handsome, why was it that always hunks traveled in a pack she wondered.

"Well I am Serena." she said shaking his hand back.

"Yeah, Kevin has told us about you."

She grimaced. What awful, pathetic things had he heard. As if catching her thoughts he placed his hands up in surrender.

"Woa, just that you were Mina's older sister." he left over half of the details behind.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but I think this is enough brain activity for one day." she said walking away.

Mina caught the movement and stood infront of her.

"Hey!, where are you going? you were going to help me remember?" she asked pulling her arm.

"You have your fiancee here Mina." she said with pain flashing through her eyes. "You don't need me." she whispered. Mina released her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said as Serena left to her apartment.

She reached her apartment an hour later. She walked inside expecting to see Darien, but she didn't see him. She sighed and walked inside her empty apartment. She was alone by choice. Then she shook her head. She was alone because of the lack of trust she allowed herself to feel for other men. She went to her bathroom and saw her red puffy eyes. Her lips were also swollen. She had been crying all the way and not noticed. She laughed then, a bitter sound that rumbled through her chest. Then tears finally begin to fall freely followed by sobs. She sat on her floor next to the bath tub and hugged her knees.

She cried then. She cried because she didn't feel it was fair that her life was all of a sudden stuck. Everything she always dreamed of was just that, a stupid dream that was never going to accomplish. She couldn't get herself to date no guy because she automatically freaked out thinking that they wanted to take advantage of her. She hated this feeling. Whenever she felt she was ready to start dating her mind drifted to that night so long ago. And distrust formed once again. She couldn't understand her own feelings. She was so confused with herself.

Somewhere along her own mental rambling she fell asleep. She sighed feeling something warm enveloping. Then panic set in and she began hitting, kicking and yelling.

"Sere, stop its me.. its just me.." Darien said soothingly comforting her as well as he could. She ceased her movements for a moment and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking around, it was almost dawn.

"I couldn't sleep in my apartment." he said shaking his head. "So, I thought I could come here, when I came in you weren't here, I went to the bathroom and saw you laying down on the floor. I carried you to your bed, but you wouldn't stay there, and you came to my bed." he clarified.

She rubbed her eyes. "Thanks." she got up and went to her bed and wrapped the covers around her. She closed her eyes attempting to fall asleep.

He knew she wasn't asleep. He went to her bed and stood infront of her. "Tell me what's wrong." he said demanding. Serena met his gaze and saw concern flash through his feautures. "You have been avoiding me ever since you couldn't tell me what happened to you in the past." he said in a softer voice now. He kneeled beside her bed and took her hands in his. "You have to tell me." he whispered. She used her elbow to lift herself from the bed, she met his gaze and felt naked. It was like he could see through her, like if he knew exactly what was happening to her. Seeing her hesitation and her eyes water he stopped and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I won't push you." he finished.

She smiled softly, sadly. She wrapped her arms around his neck then. "Thank you." she said. He just smiled and held her closer to him. He didn't know what was this feeling he felt every time she touched him, every time she hugged him, or every time she simply smiled.

"I have to go to work by seven, but I can be late, that is if you would like to have breakfast." he said charmingly.

She smiled. "Of course!" she said excitedly, she got up. But he held her in place.

"It's four in the morning, you can still sleep for a few more hours." he said patting her head. He went into the restroom, by the time he got out she was in his bed, snuggled in the covers. He smiled and walked to lay beside her. He closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over him.

"Dear, we are having a rehersal dinner two nights from today, please ask your boyfriend to be here." her mother hesitated for a moment. "Honey why didn't you tell me you were dating the owner of Shields Inc?" Serena froze, she didn't know what was his job, she didn't know that much about him.

"I didn't think it was important." she gave her mother a questioning look. "Is it?" she asked.

"No of course not sweetie." she said smiling.

"Mom the rehersal dinner is supposed to be a few days before my wedding." Mina jumped alarmed.

"Mina don't you see this is just an excuse for me to bring Darien?" Serena said rising to her feet.

"Where are you going dear?" Her mom asked alarmed.

"I am going to tell my boyfriend to please have his schedule clear for friday." she mumbled walking out, her mother just gazed back at her, and exchanged glances with Mina.

Serena reached Shields Inc and glanced at the tall glass building. People were coming in and out in such hurry. She looked at most of the women, no wonder Darien was always getting laid. Over half of the women in there were tall and gorgeous. They looked like models straight out of a magazine. But then there were also a few women in there forties or fifties. But even they looked beautiful.

She reached the front desk to see a woman pobably in her thirties. The suit she wore revealed her breasts in a skanky way. Her red hair was in curls, it was very long. She wore a red lip stick. She was quite different from all the women she had seen. This woman looked like a stripper. She made a gesture of disgust and walked up to her.

"Hello." she said smiling. The woman just glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We are not hiring, so why don't you go back through the way you came from?" she said pointedly.

"What's your name?" Serena asked with clenched teeth. The woman was about to open her mouth when Serena interupted. "Just so I can know who to tell my boyfriend to fire." she finished. The woman's eyes widened and her skin went through several kinds of reds.

"That's impossible." she said in laughter. "Darien Shields would never get a girlfriend." she said crossing her arms.

"Well he did." she stood her ground. She didn't have his celphone number. "I suggest you call him and make him come down here before I get agressive." she said pointedly. She regretted it, what if Darien denied having a girlfriend and laughed at her. That would be even more humiliating.

The woman picked her phone up. She dialed a number. "Raye?, yes there is a woman in here who claims to be Mr. Shields girlfriend. Would you be so kind to tell him to come down here, or should I call security?" she asked with laughter. Her smile soon faded. "Okay." she hanged up the phone, "Wait for him here." she said, then she ignored her and begined typing in her computer.

Darien sat reading some papers when suddenly his door burst open. He glanced to see Raye fumming.

"Is everything-" he didn't get to finish.

"No!, you get a girlfriend!, finally after years of me shoving women to you and all you did was sleep with them and then you get a girlfriend and I have to find out through Beryl?" she screamed. Darien stared eyed wide. "No wonder you have been leaving early!, and you haven't been booking dinners with girls lately." she said sitting down on one of the chairs infront of him.

"How did Beryl find out?" he asked leaning back on his desk.

"Apparently she is in the lobby asking for you." she said walking outside. Darien stood up and walked outside.

"And you are telling me this now?" he asked walking to the elevator. He was eager to reach the lobby for some reason, 'because you are going to see her.' His mind whispered. He shook his head. The elevator beeped, when the doors opened and he walked out looking for the blonde in question.

She stood with her arms crossed. She wore black leather boots, her jeans were tucked inside the boots. Her red raincoat reached almost her knees and underneath she wore a black turtleneck sweater. Her hair was in soft curls down her back. He couldn't help himself but smile.

"Serena!" he yelled, she turned to him and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. When he reached her he kissed her lips softly and looked at her up and down. She blushed slightly which only made her look even better. He gazed back at Beryl. "Beryl this is my girlfriend, next time she comes allow her to go to my office immediatly." he said demanding.

Beryl had several shades of red. "Of course Mr. Shields." she said formally. All traces of sarcasm and hatred gone.

He smiled and led Serena to the elevator. She stopped. "No elevators. Remember?" she asked sheepishly.

He looked amused. "This elevators are constantly checked. There is no way you could stay there for over two minutes."

She shook her head. "I don't care, I am not going in there."

"Yes you are, I will be with you, it's gonna be okay." he argued.

"You make it sound like you are some kind of super heroe, and if the damn thing fails you would be able to do something." she yelled.

"No, not me but I would be able to ask for help in difference from you who would be in a catatonic state" he said in clenched teeth.

"I am not going inside that thing!" she yelled.

"I am not going twenty-five floors up through the stairs!" he yelled back.

They looked around to see they had attracted the attention of other people. She met his gaze.

"I can't go in there." she said. "You are going to have to make me." she finished shutting her eyes. He gently took her arm and guided her into the elevator. The door closed, he pressed the button provoking a beep. Still she held her eyes closed. "Talk to me." she demanded.

He smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came.." she began, "Because my mom made up a rehersal dinner for friday night." she muttered. "And I need you to go." she finished. She gulped as the elevator beeped again.

"Friday?" he asked. She nodded in response. "What time?"

"Around seven or so."

The elevator beeped one last time. "We are here." he said taking her hand and leading her outside.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw a huge glass wall. There was a portrait on the wall covering most of it. The man on it looked like Darien. His features were sharper. He sat on a chair, he wore a suit. There was a small inscription on the bottom. 'Damien Endymion Shields III' she gazed back at Darien to see him staring at her amused.

"He was my great grandfather. He founded the company." he answered before she even asked.

"What's your full name?" she asked in amazement.

"Darien Endymion Shields, not very sure of what number." he chuckled.

She looked at him with a gaze filled with admiration. "It's beautiful." she said seriously.

Their gazes met for a second but it broke at the sound of the glass door sliding open. Before Serena a gorgeous woman stood staring intently at them. But most of all her. She was a bit taller than Serena, she had long straight black violet hair. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color, that seemed to darken to her concentration towards her.

Serena was sure that he had something to do with the secretary. Just like the one in the lobby. Just like over fifty percent of the female workers in his company. Her posture stiffened visibly. She shook any sort of feeling she could feel towards him and returned the woman's gaze.

Darien entered allowing Serena to enter first. "Raye, this is Serena, my girlfriend." he said motioning to Serena.

"You have a call on line two, it's Evan." she said staring intently towards Serena.

Darien looked between both women. And then to Serena, "I got to take this give me a second." he dissapeared inside his office.

Just then Raye crossed her arms and stared at her. "So, Serena you are Darien's girlfriend?" she asked .

"Apparently." she answered frowning.

"So tell me what makes you believe that my dearest Darien will settle down with you?"

She smiled slightly at that. "I have no expectations from him." she replied relaxing a little.

"Meaning?"

"I don't think he will settle completly ever, maybe right now he is going through a phase in the one he is tired of going from women to women, that doesn't mean he plans to completly settle down. I am willingly to take whatever he offers to me."

Raye smiled and hugged her. "Finally!" she squeeled. "I'm Raye, I have known the moron since we were kids, I married one of his best friends." she showed her the rings. "Three years already, for the ones I have been personally shoving women into his direction, he either rejects them or sleeps with them, I haven't decided which one is worst jet." she finished. "Tell me about you, are you from New York?" she asked interested.

During her little explanation only one part caught to Serena. She was married. This was a fucking epidemy, everywhere she looked there were married people. She shook her thoughts aside. "Yes, I am from here, born and raised." she muttered.

"I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, it's just that there are so many girls out there that try to date Darien for his economic status." she clarified seeing Serena's hesitation.

"It's alright, when we started dating I didn't even think he had a job, he was always going home with different women, I didn't think that he would have time to work." she said smiling, technically it was true, she always thought that he just had that crappy apartment and that that was it. She never wondered about him further than she already had.

Raye began laughing. "It would seem that way, but he owns one of the most succesfull companies in the country, I know the work he does. I've been his secretary for two years now." she said smiling. Darien appeared on the doorway.

"Raye stop interogating her." he said taking Serena's hand.

"If you would have told me to stop shoving women your way and you would settle down, I would have stopped a lot sooner." she said smiling.

He rolled his eyes then. "Go back to work Raye." he muttered leading Serena inside his office.

"I shouldn't even had come up here, I could have told you in the lobby." she hesitated then, "You didn't have to tell them that I was your girlfriend, I appreciate it though." he smiled brightly then.

"It's alright, I enjoy seeing the face of people at the thought that I am finally settling down." he said leaning on his desk.

She frowned then, it was all a game to him, well what else could she expect. "I think I should go, I have done enough today ." she smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"But you just got here!" he said rising to his feet and walking around so he was leaning against his desk. "If you wait a couple of minutes, we could have lunch." he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She jerked the touch. A whole lifetime avoiding guys like him so she could end up head over heels for their king, hells no. "That's nice. I promised Andrew that I would have lunch with him, the last time I saw him he said he would go for dinner at my place, but I guess he couldn't make it." she said rising quickly. "I'll see you later I guess." she said walking quickly to the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Raye asked making her jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." she said.

"Um yes, I have things to do, excuse me." she said walking to the emergency exit through the stairs.

Raye stood up and crossed her arms. Darien emerged from his office.

"What did you do asshole?" she scolded. "And why did she just go through the stairs instead of using the elevator?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, we were talking and then she just said she had to leave." he said with clenched teeth. "And to your second question that is none of your fucking business Raye." he muttered going back inside his office frowning. She started acting weird all of a sudden. And she had to go to have dinner with Andrew?, Why did it bother him so much that she was going out with Andrew?, he wondered as he sat on his leather chair and stared out his window.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! (:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors note: I want to thank all of you that have taken their time to review!, I want you guys to know that I appreciate it lots! This is my first story so please bear with me.

Serena's past will be revealed in due time. Soon(: .. And for Darien let's just say he needs a little time to realize his feelings.

Anyways! here is another chapter! Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

><p>"You have been missing, a whole lot of shit happened in the office." Andrew said as he took a bite on his chicken sandwich.<p>

"And I am supposed to care because?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Because you will be asked to testify, you know that woman fucked every guy she wanted at work. That's called sexual harassment, not to mention she was fucking the boss, they have to get legal or they will have to prove a lot of things." Andrew said with a full mouth.

"Does this mean you are unemployed?" she asked eagerly. He rolled his eyes. Serena began laughing. "I thought you would neve leave that job!, you know free screwing and overtime hours for doing so, where will you find a job like that?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, mock me all you want, this is just fucking great, I hadn't even thought about that Sere, where will I apply now?" he asked rethorically.

"You could be a security guard at one of those strip clubs, you probably would get free lap dances or something." she said smiling.

Andrew leaned back on his chair. "That's not such a bad idea, protect girls so I can get laid with them." he started laughing then. He rubbed Serena's head. "I knew you weren't a total loss, we can still get some brain activity in there." he said pointing to the top of her head.

Serena's phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes. She pressed the send key. "Mina, what can I do for you?" she asked looking at Andrew.

"Serena, tomorrow is Halloween as you must already know!" she squeeled in hapiness. Serena pulled the phone away from her ear. "Lita, Nathan Kevin and I decided to go to this awesome Halloween party at the main DeLoupe." she gulped.

"You guys have it all figured out, do you need help with the make up, or hair?" she asked pointing to Andrew for the check. He motinoned to the waitress and smiled at her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Serena?" Mina asked.

"Yeah I'm here what was the question?" she asked uncertain.

"Why don't you tell that boyfriend of yours to join us." she asked excited. "It'll be like a triple date how awesome is that?" she asked probably hopping up and down on the other end of the phone.

"That boyfriend of mine? what do you think I'm lying?" she asked a little too angry.

"Woa, I never said anything like that. You know what I mean, I won't take no as an aswer." she said.

"Then what is the point of asking?" she answered sarcastically.

"It makes me look polite. Okay 9pm it is tomorrow night, is a costume party obviously. And it is at DeLoupe. Great see you then!" she hanged up then.

"Andrew when did I lose my will?" she asked perplexed.

He just smiled, "What are you talking about?, you never had one Sere." he said walking next to her towards her apartment.

"I don't even have anything to wear." she mumbled looking in her closet.

"Serena why do you live in a fucking pile of shit like this?" he asked looking around. He lay on her bed playing with her pink bunny.

"Aw, thanks Andy I appreciate the delicate opinion you have of my apartment." she said smiling fakely.

"I'm serious, your mom has a big ass mansion and still you live here, you could live somewhere much, way much better."

"I don't know, I like this place, because it's mine, I chose it not my mom or my sister, or anyone else, I bought it when I entered college and It reflects me." she said, she stared to the floor. "That didn't sound as good as I wanted it to sound." she smiled. "My dad supported my opinion so I guess it wasn't a complete loss." she laughed then. "But it doesn't matter, only I know what if feels like to come in here and know this has been one of the few decisions I have made without someone else's help." she said holding a black dress close to her view.

"Why are there two beds in your apartment?" he finally asked.

"One is Darien's." she said. "This looks old." she said holding the dress up close to her face.

Andrew frowned. "Why does Darien have a bed in your apartment?"

"Because of what I told you already." she said smiling.

"You said that -"

"He gets unlimited access to my apartment. He can make furniture additions as well." she said with a final tone. "Now tell me. What does this look like?" she asked holding the dress close to her body.

"Why don't you just go naked, and pretend to be Eve. Your hair IS long enough to cover you." he said chuckling.

"That is not such a bad idea." she went to sit next to him. "I am going to go and live to Timbuctu." she muttered hugging a pillow.

"Why Timbuctu?, is that a real place?"

"I don't know, I think is a bar in another state, either way it'll be far enough so I won't hear my sister's nagging my mom's complains about how my life didn't turn out the way she wanted it to and I won't see dad's lovers." she sighed. He placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe you should, I am unemployed we could go anywhere." he said smiling. She laughed a little then.

There was a sound on the kitchen which made them both jerk.

"Am I interupting?" Darien asked from the frame. He looked angry.

"Nop, we were pretty much done." Serena said rising from her seating position.

"I should leave, it's pretty late and I have a date. Don't wanna keep them ladies waiting." he winked at Serena who just laughed. She shook her head and looked back at her closet.

"See you later man, "

By the time she turned around Andrew was gone. And Darien still stood in the same position he was.

"Are you okay Samara?" she asked a little creeped out.

He snapped out of it. "Yes I am Freddy." he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"What's the dress for?" he asked seating down on his bed.

"Stupid Mina, asked me to go to this stupid halloween party at this stupid place with her stupid friends and her stupid boyfriend." she said sighing and putting the dress back.

"Sounds like a lot of stupid things are going to happen." he said amused.

"You have to go with me." she said falling on her bed facing down.

"Me?, when did I sign up to this?" he asked crossing his arms.

"When you agreed on being my fake boyfriend." she said barely being able to speak.

"What do I have to wear?" he asked removing his blazer.

"A costume, I'm going to look for one tomorrow morning."

"What time is the stupid party?"

She smiled. "Nine, that's a real shame I was planning on staying in and watching all the horror movies that have made me scream along the years." she said shaking her head.

"We could always come back earlier and do that." he said hopefull.

"You are right that sounds like a plan." She went inside her bathroom and put her pijamas on. When she walked outside, he was gone. She sighed, it was better like this. She went to his bed and wrapped the covers over her intoxicating her self with his scent.

"Serena wake up!" she heard, she jumped and fell of the bed.

"Ouch ouch motha fuckin ouch!" she complained standing up. "Why the fuck did you do that you asshole!" she screamed touching her butt.

He was laughing then grabbing his sides, he fell on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and began hitting him non stop, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the bed. She looked at him astonished. His hands grabbed her wrists softly and pulled them up of her head. She began breathing harder then. Above her Darien was replaced by someone else's body, smell and face. She began struggling then.

What Darien saw as a slight game. Serena saw it as her worst nightmare coming alive.

"No!, get off of me!" she began screaming hysterically. He didn't take her seriously until tears began streaming down her face. He let go of her then, she scrambled away from his grasp to the furthest corner she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her ears, her eyes were closed shut. She kept mumbling something Darien couldn't understand untill he got close enough. "Not again, no... it's not real, your not real... I left..." she whispered to herself.

He touched her wrists slightly and she stopped. "Shhh, Sere, it's me." he said worried. She opened her eyes and looked him over. She threw herself to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground. And then, in his arms she felt safe, like if she had found her safe harbor. He took her to his bed and placed her delicately like a pocelain doll. He placed the covers up to her chin. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered.

He shook his head and went to lay down next to her, he pulled her close to him and pulled the covers around them, when he gazed back at her, she was sleeping. He kissed her forehead. "What happened to you?" he asked to himself and closed his eyes.

"Mina, I don't feel alright, I have a headache, and I don't have a custome, and Darien can't make it, you guys can have a double date." Serena said through the phone and shook her head slightly.

"But Serena!" Mina whinned. "Everything was already -"

"No, Mina!, I am not going!" she hanged up then.

"Trouble?" Darien asked from the bed.

"Not really, I told Mina we weren't going." she said smiling. "And she didn't take it that well, but there is nothing I can do about it." She jumped to the bed. "You know what this means?" she asked hoping.

"That you get to act like child?" he asked smiling.

"No, that we get to watch horror movies all day long!" her smile dissapeared. "Unless you have plans" she stopped hoping up and down.

"No I don't, what would you like to watch?" he said, her smile reappeared.

"I know!, let's go to blockbuster!, what do you say?, first I have to take a shower, go to your apartment and get ready. Meet me here in an hour." she said speeding off to her bathroom.

"She didn't really gave me a choice." he muttered before heading out.

One hour later.

"Where is he?" she muttered walking to her apartment door. Just then he walked in. "Where were you!, I'm the girl you know?, YOU are supposed to wait for ME." she said putting her hands on her hips.

He laughed then. "I was talking on the phone with Raye." he said smiling.

"I insist on the fact that I am the girl." she mumbled.

"She was asking me something about work." he finished.

Serena smiled. "Aahhh now it all makes sense." he walked to her and gave her a small paper bag. "No, Darien I don't do drugs jet." she said holding the bag away from her body.

"It's breakfast." he said amused. He took the bag and opened it. The smell of ham and cheese welcomed her nostrils. "Or, lunch I think it would be more appropriate to say." he laughed then.

"What is it with you and croissants?" she asked pulling it from the bag and taking a bite. She grabbed the napkin inside. "And what is it with Tifanny wanting me to call her?, haven't you told her I am straight?" he laughed then. "Seriously though, have you encouraged her?" she asked fearful of his answer.

"No, I have never spoken of another topic that doesn't include the words coffee, croissant, numbers and total." he said locking her apartment. They went outside walking.

"Is it a game for you to have her to chase you with this perseverance?" she asked disturbed.

"Perseverance is always good. Depends on how you use it." he said. He hesitated for a moment. "I have never told her anything with the hopes of her realizing that since I don't call her she will simply realized I am not interested."

"You are just making it look like you are waiting for the correct moment to call her, or that you are playing hard to get."

"Let me tell you something Serena, when a guy acts like he doesn't give a shit is because genuinly he does not give a shit. I don't understand you women who think that if a man blinks twice in a second it means she is getting the nod or something."

"Why don't you straight forward and tell her."

"I have completly ignored her little messages how much more clear can it get?"

"You are such a guy." she complained.

"What?, that's not possible." he said dramatically. Then he relaxed, "Maybe it has to do with the whole fact that I am one." he said as they kept walking.

"Where is this cafe where you buy this food?" she asked.

He looked around, "Right infront of the building, why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." she said smiling. Right by them two girls passed by, they were dressed in lingerie one with mouse ears and the other one with cat ears. "Halloween is the one day of the year that a girl can dress like a complete slut and no one can say anything about it." she commented.

He smiled. "Yes, it makes it easier to target easy girls."

"Meaning?" she asked fearful.

"Do you think those girls would sleep with me?" he asked charmingly.

"Together or separate?" she looked at him innocently, he laughed. "It's not fair with you anyways!, you could go straight to a nun, smile a bit and she would jump to your arms screaming 'fuck me please fuck me' " she said indignated.

"Does that mean you will do that eventually?" he whispered to her ear.

She shuddered causing a grin to appear on his lips. "Wipe that grin off of your face!" she said annoyed.

They reached the blockbuster. She walked around eagerly.

He left for a moment but returned quickly.

"Alright what'll it be, fiddler on the roof, it s a wonderful life or my selection Silvester Stalones over the top?" he asked holding a couple of DVD's infront of her.

He eyes widened. "Ew, I know the acting might be scary, that doesn't particulary make them horror films." she said taking the films from his grasp, she turned around with a wider smile, "I have the excorsist, The Ring." she said looking at the movies in her hands. "And the scariest of them all that traumatized me for a few years during my childhood." she popped three films infront of him. "Child's Play triology!" she screamed attracting the attention of other people, especially from other women, she glanced and realized that all the women weren't looking at her. They were looking at Darien. Her eyes went to the floor and then returned the attention to the films behind her.

"What happened?, I thought you were excited to see this films again?" he asked uncertain. Just then a woman 'bumped' into him.

The girl was beautiful, she was probably a little taller than Serena, brown eyes black long hair, her body well her body was just perfect big breasts, nice ass and perfect waist. But for some reason his charming self that would activate in this kinds of ocassions didn't activate. Instead he glanced at Serena.

"I'm sorry." she said smiling placing a hand on his arm. "My name is Lorein." she said extending her hand.

"My name is Darien," she was about to say something when he motioned to Serena, "And this is my girlfriend Serena." he said putting her infront of him.

The girl looked stunned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." she said walking away.

Serena looked at him. "Now you are using me to get girls away from you?" she said it faking disgust, but Darien saw the way she smiled. He saw the happiness in her eyes when he declared her his girlfriend. And he couldn't deny he felt pride and warmth when he did. He felt different.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! ._. obviously...

She is still kind of touchy about the whole subject, probably a couple of more chapters till she actually spills out whats up. Also about their feelings, they don't exactly now they like like each other jet, they think that just because they have spent time together they feel friendly... I am trying to develop the story slowly but not turtle pace ... (:

Thanks for reviewing !

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid let's go inside a dark room by ourselfs in the middle of the night." Serena muttered. She sat next to Darien, she was hugging a pillow. All of a sudden she jumped. "I hate it they make you believe that something is going to happen then all of a sudden its just a lame thing and..." she stopped looking at the way Darien was staring. "And, I better shut up." he smiled, they returned their attention to the movie. "Stupid woman move!" she screamed which caused Darien to jump.<p>

"You know right now you are freaking me out a little more than the movie is." he said.

"I'm sorry. People hate watching movies with me because I always have a comment."

"You like to critizise?" he asked.

"Well just movies not people. That would be wrong." she said looking away from him. "I think I have spoken enough, and I am sleepy, besides I have to try the bridesmaids dress tomorrow." she stood up. "And I have to fit it, have you heard that you can gain weight by not getting enough sleep?" she said more to herself. "Anyway I will see you in the morning." she said smiling. "Night." she said before going to her bed and snuggling on her covers.

Darien only stared. He smiled unknowingly. And then he did the same. He turned off the TV and went to sleep. _

"Am I supposed to be able to breathe?" Serena asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"No." the attendant said fixing a few details on the back, "One can not breathe, one can not eat." she said. The woman walked away upon hearing someone calling for her.

Serena turned to Mina. "Have you been talking to that woman?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Mina just giggled. "Of course not!, what are you implying?" she asked hurt.

"Oh I don't know, that you might have commented that I have eating disorders?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. She was trying on the dress for the wedding.

"No, I would never." she said dramatically falling on the couch behind her.

"How was Halloween?" she asked.

"Oh you know you could have been there, but as the boring person you are you bailed." she said. Serena glared. "Well it went alright." she said seriously.

"Tell me what happened?" she asked getting closer to her.

"Nothing important, Kevin got drunk and ..." she stopped.

"And?"

"He was hitting on a waitress." she whinned crossing her arms.

"What?" she asked incredulous. The few moments she had spent with Kevin his eyes shinned in devotion to Mina. He didn't seem like the talking type regardless of that you could tell the love was there. Money and Love are two things that can not be hiden.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they got laid!" she screamed attracting the attention of everyone around.

"What do you mean?"

"I left before the celebration ended." she said sadly.

"Mina would you be okay to live without children?" she asked.

Mina gave her a cofused look. "What?"

"Because I am going to castrate that asshole!" she said rising to her feet. "Oh my god Oxygen becoming an issue." she mumbled falling on the couch. She breathed a couple of times. "Listen, you are just being Mina, okay?, you are pressured by the wedding and MOM, that's a huge one. So maybe you saw wrong or your imagination went flying." she assured.

"You think?" she asked.

"No I don't think, I am sure sweetie. Go and look for him." she said ushering her.

"Thank you." she hugged her and walked out of the establishment. Serena ran to her purse and grabbed her celphone.

"Andy I need a huge favor." she mumbled. "Look Mina is headed towards Kevins place I need you to rush across from your apartment to his and make sure he is ALONE." she cleared.

"What?, I am asleep. Why are you waking me up woman?" he hissed through the phone.

"Andrew it is one in the afternoon!, get your ass up and do what I say!." she yelled the dress officially did it's function of not allowing her to breathe.

"Okay okay." he mumbled. The dead tone received her.

"That dress looks stunning on you." a deep voice said from behind. She froze, though she knew who the voice belonged to. "I could almost remark what lies beneath." he added in a disgusting tone.

She was frozen she couldn't move at all. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms aound her waist and he pressed himself against her back. His smell was disgusting for lack of a better word. The alcohol on his breath which had been parcially deleted by some mint reach her nostrils. She jerked and pushed him.

"Now, now, let's not be so violent. For the better sake of our future." he grinned getting closer

She couldn't find her voice as he cornered her.

"I'll scream." she whispered.

He smiled sardonically. His deep brown eyes stared at her body with lust. He was taller than her. But then again almost everyone was taller than her. His black hair was slightly tainted by grayish strands. He still looked handsome. But not to her, to her he was the most disgusting man alive.

"Be my guest. As I recall I loved that about you." he whispered kissing her neck. Her eyes widened. She pushed him.

"Leave me the hell alone." Her phone began ringing. But she couldn't even blink. That's how fast he would have her pinned against that wall. Her lip was trembling and tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Just then the attendant appeared. "Is there anything you need help with?" she asked gazing at the man and at the terified girl. "Sir is there anything you need."

Serena spoke faster. "Could you please ask security to escort this man outside." she couldn't recognize her own voice, it was broken, the attendant realized and glared at the man.

"Please -"

"Lucius Jacobs." he said. He turned to the attendant and smiled charmingly. "I just dropped by to say hello, I will be leaving." he turned to Serena, "And I will be seeing you." he said sadistically and laughter erupted from his chest as he passed the attendant and walked out of the building.

Serena collapsed on the couch trembling.

"Miss, is there anyone you would like me to call for you?" she asked concerned.

Serena's smile was sad, her lip was still trembling.

"No, It's alright." she mumbled. She went to the dressing room and put on her clothes. "I will come back when you guys give me a call." she said walking outside.

She crossed her arms and looked around paranoid. She walked as fast as she could to her apartment. She locked the door and stared at it for a moment breathing hard. Her hands were shaking. She took her raincoat off. Her purse and keys were on the small rounded table. She stared at them for a moment before seating down on the edge of her bed. She stared to the floor. He found her just like he said he would. It wasn't a mystery as to how. He probably already knew where she lived. She had stayed fairly away for four years. Four godamned years. She thought she had created a wall strong enough to confront him. she was terribly mistaken. A loud knock on the door attracted her from her thoughts.

She walked carefully to the door. She was shaking once again. "Who is it?" there was another bang. "I asked who is it?" she yelled.

"Who the fuck do you think Serena!" Andrew yelled.

She sighed and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked closing the door and locking it.

"I called you to your cell, and then I went to the bridal shop and the lady told me what happened."

Serena looked at him incredulously. "She just told you?"

"Well I put a little persuasion of course."

"Yeah I can imagine what kind of persuasion." she mumbled walking to the kitchen, he grabbed her arm softly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"All of a sudden shut me out. I know what happened. In case you don't remember." he clarified.

"Yes he was there."

"He attacked you publicly, he could do worst in a private place." he said crossing his arms. His eyes flashed dangerously, "If he get's close to you again I swear to God I will kill that fucking asshole myself, I don't care if I have to go to jail, just knowing I freed you from that piece of shit is enough to me." he said wrapping his arms around her.

She sobbed then, she began crying. She shook as tears were released from her eyes.

"I tried to get away, but he keeps hunting me. I can't take it." she mumbled against his chest. "You are the only one that knows Andy, and you found out by accident." she cried harder then.

Just then Darien walked in. His heart tore at the sight of Serena, she was crying. But then he clenched his teeth at the sight of Andrew holding her, he wasn't thinking straight. He pushed Andrew away from her.

"What the fuck did you do?" he screamed.

Serena looked in shock. Andrew looked at Darien with the same glare he was looking at him. But Darien was way more intimidating.

"I didn't do anything moron, if anything I was trying to comfort her!" he said pushing him back.

"Oh yeah right the fucking night in a motherfuckin shinning armor right?" his fist made contact with Andrew's jaw. A hit that he equally returned.

"Hit me again you son of a bitch and you'll see what you get!"

Darien kicked Andrew's stomach sending him to the floor. Serena reacted then.

"Stop both of you!" she screamed. "It's enough!" she placed herself between them putting a palm on each chest. "You are acting like kids!"

"Me? are you serious he hit me first!, I thought I'd return the favor!" Andrew said in defense.

"Both of you." she said angry. "Are you both calm?, she asked. "Well are y0u?" she asked angered.

Andrew lifted his hands in surrender. "I wave the white flag. But if there is anyone to blame it's you." he pointed at Darien.

"Don't point your finger at me!" he reached for it to break it but Serena was faster she hit his hand.

"I'm out." Andrew walked out slamming the door.

"You didn't have to hit him!" she slapped his arm.

"Sorry if I broke your moment with him." he scolded.

She shook her head. "Is that all you can think about! If I didn't spend most of my time with you I would say you have a sick obsession with soap operas!" she screamed going to her bathroom and slamming the door. A few seconds later she heard her own door being slammed.

She walked out and cheked her apartment. She walked to her door and made sure it was locked, then she walked back to her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. The phone began ringing. It rang until the answering machine answered.

BEEP..."Sere, are you okay?, I'm not sure you can be by yourself at this moments, is Darien still with you?" Andrew asked softly. She didn't move, "Answer the phone please Serena, don't shut me out, you can't do this by yourself." he paused. "Call me when you have the chance." he finished.

"I don't need anyone." she said coldly to her own reflection. "I can do this by myself as I always have." she finished cleaning the tears from her cheeks. "No more crying." she mumbled before going into her bedroom and lying down on her bed. She closed her eyes and wrapped the covers over her.

"Dare!" Raye snapped. "I have been talking like an idiot to myself?" she said angered. He shook his head.

"I'm not in this today." he said defeated.

Raye sat on the chair across from him. "Is everything alright." she said.

"I don't know" he said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I found Serena with Andrew today." he stared at the papers on his desk.

She gasped. "What were they doing?"

"She was crying and he was holding her, comforting her."

Raye frowned. "Why was she crying." Darien opened his mout but then closed it. Raye rolled her eyes. "Oh God don't tell me you entered with your stupid ass Sylvester Stalone attitude!"

"Look, I just can't explain it I saw her crying and I blamed Andrew without asking."

Raye smiled then. "That's called jealousy, and it's about time you experience it."

"I wasn't jealous. Serena is just a girl I am dating for now, I few fucks later she will be another on the list." he said crudely. He was lying to himself and Raye. He hadn't touched her in any sexual way. And they weren't dating.

"So, if Andrew decided he wanted to 'fuck' her after you are done with her, you would not care right?" He clenched his teeth at that. "Keep lying to yourself Dare, we both know this girl is special to you." she rose to her feet. "Deny it all you want big boy, in the end all you will do is destroy your life, and you will wish you had listened to me." she walked away leaving him to wonder what Serena meant in his life.

Sure he had fun with her, but he had fun with plenty of girls. 'not in the same way asshole'. His mind was playing games on him. He wouldn't settle down. He wouldn't be abandoned like his father had been. He shook his head, Serena was a friend, a really good friend that's why he feared she had been hurt. That's why he couldn't stop thinking about what had made her cry and currently was having homicidal thoughts towards whatever had caused it. A friend that's all.

"Can I get a milkshake, vanilla." Serena said to the waitress.

"I want a coffee, black." Andrew said. The waitress smiled and left. "I am glad you called." he said looking at her.

"I couldn't be in there, I just wanted to get out. I kept feeling that at any moment he was going to break the door." She shuddered.

"You can't be alone in that apartment. You can't be alone ever period." he said taking her hand in his. "Serena be my girlfriend." he said. Serena looked up in shock.

"What?"

"I wan't to protect you, I want to be with you when you need me the most."

"You are so sweet Andrew I appreciate it, but I won't let you do this, not when you just do it for my protection. It'll be alright." she smiled.

"My offer will be open for when you wan't to take it."

"Thank you."

Once they were done they walked out of the cafe and began walking through the streets. She had forgotten everything about Lucius. She hoped that she didn't had to see him again ever. The walk back to her apartment was fast. As soon as she reached it they said their good bye's and Andrew left. Days passed. She hadn't heard anything from Lucius. She hoped it stayed that way. Darien became someone who she barely saw anymore.

"Andrew!" Serena yelled through the crowd. He saw her and smiled while he waved.

"Hey!" he turned behind him, "Look who I found!" he said turning to a short black haired girl.

She looked at her intently. "Amy?" she asked, she looked different with blue highlights.

Amy smiled shyly and walked to her. Serena instantly enveloped her in a hug. "Serena oxygen becoming an issue." she struggled to say.

"I'm sorry I'm just glad to see you, I hadn't seen you since you went to become a doctor." she said. "I say drinks time." she said smiling. The three of them headed to their old place for drinks when they used to go to high school together. "Hey Ames are you certified to be a doctor and all?" Serena asked.

"Well no, I still need to earn a credential to be able to function here. " she said shyly.

"Wow, we are so proud of you, us mortals have a low paying job, well we don't even have that anymore. Andrew here got laid off just a couple of days ago."

"Oh I'm sorry Drew. So did you guys finally became an item?" she asked. Serena looked at Andrew and then to Amy. "Not that you guys should have for any reason in specific." she tried. "I didn't mean it in the sense that Drew would talk about you for hours and wanted to like date you." she looked at Andrew. "I keep going with my mouth like that and it'll get me into much more trouble than I already am." she babbled.

"I missed you Ames, anyways, what about guys?, meet any guys?" she asked.

Amy blushed. "Oh no, you know me, it's all about books and studies for now, I'm actually pretty interested in one right now, I am looking foreward into finishing it." she said.

"Eight minutes and thirty three seconds." Andrew said looking at his watch. "Pay up."

Serena took a fifty dollar bill from her purse and gave it to him. Amy looked from one another.

"I called ten minutes before you mentioned anything about books." Andrew said cheerful.

"Well, when did this happen?" she studdered.

"While you went to the restroom to wash up." Serena said. "Being the doctor you are you take twice of the time we take because we are people ignorant as to the germs that lie in our hands." she said then looked at Andrew. "Could that statement get anymore disgusting?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"Well if you don't wash your hands the enough time is like if you didn't wash them and then all the germs crawl into whatever you hold so they can get into your system and give you infections." Amy finished.

"Question answered." she said putting down a cookie.

Andrew checked his watch. "I gotta run, I have a couple of things to do but I will be free tonight, are we partying?" he asked both girls. "Great see you there, same place same hour and hopefully same table." he said before leaving.

"So you two didn't date or anything ever?" Serena looked at Amy.

"Ames." she said.

"I know he got into this weird lifestyle in the one he... he..." she studdered.

"He bangs everything with a hole in between the legs." she cleared.

"Serena, that's crude language."

"Yeah I know I have the mouth of a truck driver." her eyes went wide. "Ew gross not in the sense that I would.." she looked at Amy. "Anyway, there sort of is someone I am kind of interested." she looked away.

"Oh God who is it?" Amy stared. "Is it Alan?, or Darryl?, or... well I'm done guessing."

"It is the man that made Andrew the man he is today." she crossed her arms.

Amy made a horrorized face. "Your interested in our father!, Serena Andy will completely lose it. Does he know already, you musn't tell him "

"Woa chill Ames. It isn't your dad, why would I... when would I have ... " she shook her head. "No it isn't him." A phone began ringing.

"I'm sorry, it's from the hospital, I got to go, but we WILL continue with this conversacion soon.." Amy went out jogging.

Serena stared and grabbed her coffee and purse. She headed out and just as she did she bumped into someone causing all the coffee to fall on her beige raincoat.

"Oh this is just great." she grabbed a couple of napkins and began cleaning herself.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" the deep voice she recognized all to well said. "Serena." he said surprised.

"Darien." she said stopping any movement. "I haven't seen you in a while." she said uninterested.

"I moved out.. or just don't go anymore." he checked his watch. "I gotta go..." he ran away.

She walked away to her apartment where Mina was expecting her eagerly.

"What did I do to deserve this blessing?" she asked sarcastically. "And I do mean that with the purest of hearts." She said unlocking the door.

"Yes of course, I believe that." she replied sacastically. "Mom has been all wiggy." she commented seating down. "You missed the pre-pre-pre-rehearsal dinner. And you didn't even call."

"Crushes my heart." she said removing her raincoat and throwing it into the pile of laundry.

"Look you should stop by with Daken..."

"Darien.."

She made a confused face. "I knew that, Darien and reassure her everything is safe and sound ."

"We are not dating anymore, if thats the correct term." she mumbled.

"Serena, I am so sorry.. I have heard of his reputation, he dated probably like 30 girls a year and he has been dating for like thirteen years that has been like... nothing I can add or multiply." she finished noticing Serena's look. "Anyways, I hope he gets chlamidya or something.." she looked away. "Maybe I should leave." She stood up. "Still visit mom and say something." she said nervous now.

"Like what? 'hello, I'm alive, goodbye', "she said with fake enthusiasm. "I get in there I don't get out alive... Amy got back, Andrew and I are going out with her." she said grabbing her remote.

"Wow, the whole gang is back." she half smiled.

"Yes thanks God." she said turning on the tv.

"Goodbye, see you in the reheasal dinner in three weeks, you abandoned your duties, so I pretty much have to do everything myself."

"Good for you, you don't have time to wig out."

Mina rolled her eyes."Yeah whatever." she slammed the door. Serena locked it and went to sit infront of the tv. Then a thought occurred to her. "I moved out.. or just don't go anymore." he checked his watch. "I gotta go..." he ran away. why did he leave, why isn't he here anymore. His absense though barely noticed by her anymore still felt like she was missing something. When she thought she liked him she felt weird. Like if she was forcing herself to like him. And now it felt like the opposite like if she was forcing herself not to like him.

Thoughts like that circulated though her mind until she fell asleep. She was curled into a ball on her couch when Darien arived. He looked around the empty apartment then back at the tv on. She looked defenseless. He swallowed loudly. He didn't feel anything for her. She was just a girl. Then it ocurred to him. He just needed to have sex with some girl and everything would make sense again, he would see clearly. With that thought he left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... What? Are you serious? ... Yes unfortunately

* * *

><p>"The hospital said they would let me know as soon as they had an anwer." Amy said as she walked through the streets with Serena.<p>

"Hopefully they will have the decision soon." Amy looked at her.

"But not soon as in the sense of a bad decision, soon as I am so good they chose not to let me get too far away. Right?" she asked nervous.

"Of course how could any one say no to you." They looked through a glass window. "I love the shoes." she glanced at them. "I don't have anything ... of whatever color that is." she said.

"Serena we should carry on with the conversation. " she said moving from the glass window.

"Where was I?, oh yeah, no one would dare say no to that innocent face of yours Amy."

Amy blushed. "No, you were telling me last time we talked that you were interested in someone."

"Oh that. How could it skip my mind?" she asked smiling. "I don't even know if I am interested in him."

"Yes you are or else you wouldn't have brought it up I mean it takes a lot of effort to get you to admit any sort of feeling towards a guy at all and when you all of a sudden bring it up that means that the guy is doing the job well into seducing you..." she realized her mistake then. "Not that he would be trying to seduce you into doing something with you because come on it's you.. and is it too late to choke on my own saliva?" she asked running out of breath.

She laughed then. "It's just that he is gorgeous in an obnoxious kind of way."

"You mean you like him because he bothers you?"

"No, I like him because he hasn't tried anything with me... he has just been my friend." she said walking slowly.

"Maybe he is gay." Amy wondered out loud. "No, I didn't mean that in the sense that he would have to be gay to not try anything..." she trailed off. "Do you want me to go away?"

Serena smiled, " I wish you wouldn't. Have you been drinking coffe Amy?, we've talked about this." she said sternly.

"Makes me jumpy, but no. Listen I don't mean to be saying all this weird things but I got to thinking and I compared notes with Andy and well..."

"You compared notes with your brother? Amy I am really hoping the notes were about your PHD."

"I got to the conclusion that you are interested in Darien." Serena stopped then. They went into a coffee shop. They sat at a small table.

"It's not, ... I didn't mean to like him like that, I tried I started avoiding him when -..."

"When you already sort of liked him?, I think that was pretty much too late."

"Amy I can't... I don't want this feelings I saw him yesterday and he was so cold to me, like I didn't matter to him at all."

"Andrew told me some of the situation, you told Victoria that you guys were dating.. and then he practically moved in with you..."

"We spent a couple of weeks together that were amazing and now I have begun to miss him..."

"I don't know what to say Serena, I mean you know the way he is and everything... I won't encourage you nor disencourage you.. I will be of help support... I know what you can do!" she exclaimed.

"And that would be?"

"You could ask him for coffee one night." Serena looked at her. "It's the non-relationship drink of choice It's not a date. It's a caffeinated beverage, okay it's hot and bitter like a relationship that way but-"

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked in shock.

"You are asking that to the wrong person. Either way." they stood up. "just coffee, I mean you've had those before right?"

Serena made a face. "Yeah, you know twice every morning."

"I meant with him."

"Oh, we had breakfast a couple of times. No biggie, we acknowledge the fact of non datorial approach. I left it pretty clear that I wanted nothing to do with him. And that maybe we made a little of a bet..." she trailed off.

"A bet?, what kind of bet?, oh God, please don't say is a sexual bet, as in the one you take your clothes off and have sexual intercourse with him."

"You mean in a bet where we end up having sex?"

"You can put it that way Ms. Technical."

"Really Ames, it's called sex." she shook her head. "I bet him he couldn't keep it in his pants until Mina's wedding and if he did I would have sex with him."

"Wait Mina is getting married?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Mina the Ms. 'I will kill whoever disagrees with me' ?"

"Yeah, she is just going by Mina this days."

"Yeah my invitation got lost in the mail hopefully." she asked smiling.

"No she didn't send one. You are my friend not hers." her eyes widened. "Yeah it got lost, God!, I have to do everything myself if I want it right."

"Sure thing. ... When will you and Darien you know?"

"Oh that's supposed to happen after the wedding but I don't know if we will I mean he is not even around anymore."

"I meant having the coffee, not sexual intercourse."

"Ohh, um I don't know when I will see him."

Amy checked her watch. "I have to go and see mom, I promised her I would have lunch." Serena smiled. "Serena when was the last time you had lunch with your mother?"

"A little while ago of course you know how I don't like it when it passes a year without getting butchered."

"I hardly believe that your mother tortures you so, she is just concerned."

"Yeah, sure say hello to Sofia from me."

Amy smiled brightly. "Sure thing I will."

Serena went back to her apartment. She placed her keys on the table. She walked to her fridge and retreived a small jogurt. She started eating it when she heard a bang on the door, she jumped at the sound causing jogurt to spill over her shirt. She trew the jogurt to the sink and walked to the door with a washcloth. She opened the door and cleaned the front of her shirt.

"Raye?" she asked confused. Raye walked in looking around.

"Nice apartment."

Serena closed the door. "How did you know where I live?"

"Oh, well Darien said you lived in the same building as him and I just checked the database to see what apartment you were registered."

"Is that supposed to make it less creepy or more creepy?"

Raye smiled. "I just needed to talk to you." She sat at her couch.

Finally Serena eyed her. "Would you like water, clothing, a cookie?" she said looking at her little red dress. How could she walk around with that small dress in the cold.

Raye's head jerked. "Clothing?"

"I also said water." she defended.

"No thank you, this is a short visit. Before Dare comes and realizes I came here. You already know that I've known him for like forever. He is like an older broher for me. And I have never seen him the way he is right now."

"The way he is right now?, I don't understand."

"He is depressed he barely even talks to me now. He was happy when he was with you. He was different."

"We haven't seen eachother for a couple of days -"

"He went back to sleeping around with women."

Serena's heart sank, he was sleeping around again. "I don't know what to say. We were never really together Raye, he was petending to be dating me..."

"I know."

"You what?"

"I know you were pretending. But somewhere along the pretending he began having feelings for you, he is very insecure, his mother left him when he was five, and his dad filled his head with the motto 'women are hoe's why can't we do the same?', I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy."

"I don't know what exactly are you asking of me.."

"Talk to him, fix things I don't know what happened..."

"He found me talking to Andrew and he freaked, he thinks we have something."

"Andrew?, his best of bestes buddy?"

"Yeah why?"

"He told me, and we talked about it. It seems like you are avoiding him more than he is avoiding you."

"Look it's incredibly good kind hearted, of you to come here and be this nice and try to make me change my mind. You said it clearly he is back to the way he was, I can't do anything Raye, I have my own insecurities and I am not selfless enough to just go and try something." she thought about it for a second, "I won't promise you anything."

"Well I already did my approach that's as much as I can do." She stood up. "Please think about it."

Serena smiled. "Will do."

Raye walked outside. Serena closed her door and took her shirt off. She walked to her closet and grabbed a black V neck shirt and put it on. She heard another bang on the door. She walked to the door and looked around there was nothing Raye could have left.

"W- hooo- is it?" she studdered. Another bang. "I asked who is it?" Then she heard it the unmistakable whistle tune Lucius sang. "Leave!, I'm not opening the door. " The tune kept going. "I said leave!, I'll call the cops." she said now in tears. The tune kept going until there was an even louder bang.

"You know Darling, this door seems pretty fragile. Why don't you just let me in and we will talk, or do other things we might like." he said through the door.

Serena cowered to a corner next to her bed. She hugged her knees and began crying. "This isn't happening." she mumbled. Another loud bang made her jump. She covered her ears and began crying. The door made a final crash. She jumped and saw that it was fully open. Lucius inside. He smiled and closed the door.

"Like I said the door looked very fragile." he smiled and walked slowly to her.

"You are married, why do you torment me like this." she mumbled crying. He rushed to her and took her arms delicately.

"SSShhhhh.." he talked like if he spoke to a little kid. "My wife isn't what she used to be, she is old. And she doesn't appeal to me like she used to, and you darling, I'm in love with you." He caressed her face.

"That's an insult. How dare you say that you love me, when all you do is hunt me down."

"You loved me too, remember?, that summer we snuck out all the time." he kissed her lips softly. She pushed him.

"This is over stop tormenting me!, leave me alone!" she screamed. She pushed him and began running towards the door. She screamed. "Stop!" as he pushed her to the bed.

"We will do this the nice way or the un-nice way. It's all up to you." he said as he kissed her neck.

"NO!, let go!" she screamed. All of a sudden the weight dissapeared. She opened her eyes to see Darien standing there in front of her.

"Get the fuck out!" he screamed. There was so much venom on his voice. Even Serena was afraid. Lucius smiled sardonically.

"We will meet again Serena, you know we will." he left then .

"They can never just leave, they always gotta say something." Darien mumbled. He turned to see Serena staring in shock to the door.

He touched her but she jerked. She began breathing with dificulty, had that just happened?.

"Hey, it's me, I'm not gonna hurt you." he whispered taking her hands.

She broke in tears. "That's what they all say." she mumbled. She took her hands back and looked down. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in my apartment and I heard the door." he searched for her face.

"I'm okay." she said. "You can go back to whatever it is that you were doing."

"I was -"

"I don't need to know." she said with pain in her voice.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that there is nothing going on!" he passed his hand over his hair.

"There is nothing going on." she said. "What you saw... Forget you saw it, I appreciate the help but you don't have to stay, you have no penance with me."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. "I need you." She acted as calm as she could. "No. You don't need me. You have all the other -"

He crushed his lips to her. It felt different. For once the she wanted to give back the touch. She wanted the touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. But he pulled back.

"You can't, you just..." he began.

"shut up and kiss me." she demanded pulling him to her.

They fell on the bed. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

"I don't... it's not okay you are sentimental, I don't want to take advanatge of you."

"You don't what?"

"I don't take girls against their will."

"I was willing." she argued.

"Didn't think I would get to see this side of you." he said amused.

She blushed. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"And I don't ever have sex with virgins."

She gazed at him with those big blue eyes.

"I'm not a virgin." she declared looking at her hands.

"What did you say?" his eyes widened. "Did that bastard -"

"No, I mean yes... Let me explain.." she hurried as he went walking. "I was fifteen when I met him... he was charming, and he would say everything a fifteen year old would want to hear. He would come every summer from Chicago with his family." His head jerked. Tears formed. "I started flirting with him whenever his wife wasn't around and sometimes even when his wife was around. I could tell she hated me, and I could understand why, she was getting older and I was young and seducing him. Or thats what I thought. When I was being the seduced." she left out a bitter laugh. "He ... they left back to Chicago, and didn't come back until after I was eighteen. That's when the affair began." She couldn't look at him in the eye. "After that summer we never.. did anything, I would tell him everything absolutely and I told him what had happened with that library guy. He killed him for touching me." she started crying then. "Back then I was stupid that I was happy I thought he loved me, and I left all prejudices aside and loved him so much. When they came back next summer I was nineteen, we would snuck out everywhere and kiss and hold hands. And then one day we were on his car and it was dark, he was supposed to be giving me a ride and one thing led to another and we... had sex. After that things got worst. He would penalize me for looking even at a guy, he would get so jealous. He left and I rented this apartment because I wanted it to end. I just couldn't be sleeping with him while I looked at his wife in the eye and smiled." she began sobbing. "Then the abusement started, he would force himself in me. I just couldn't do anything, and then he would always be saying that I was his wife, and I had to respect him. Then dad bought this place for me and I dissapeared from the map. I changed my phone number and everything."

She finally looked at him to see he was giving her his back. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. She began crying harder.

"It's okay, he is never going to touch you ever again." he whispered. "I will kill him if he does." he muttered.

"Andrew is the only one who knows. He came in one time while he was trying to .." she burst into tears again.

"You are okay, we are okay.. Serena you have been nothing but good to me, I won't let that fucker near you. I promise." he kissed the top of her head. "I promise." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"They hired me in the hospital." Amy declared proud. "Are you okay Serena?" she asked seeing Serena's catatonic state.<p>

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"You know what fine stands for?" Serena shook her head. "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and emotional. That's not a good sign." she touched her forehead then. "Oh God you are burning. We have to get you somewhere now."

Serena stood up. "But I'm fine." she said stumbling. "I'm fine Amy." her vision blurred and she fell on the floor.

"Serena!, somebody call an ambulance!." Amy screamed. "Serena? wake up..."

The double doors of the hospital opened as several nurses surrounded were Serena lay. Amy followed closely until they entered a door a nurse looked at her.

"You can't come inside, I'm sorry."

Amy stood there looking around until Andrew appeared from behind and hugged her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know we were talking, or at least I was and then she just fainted." she began sobbing.

"Come on let's sit down." they sat for over an hour. "Did you call Mina?"

"No, neither did I call Victoria, I didn't think."

"I will call them right now." Andrew left to call them. As he did a nurse came out from the room.

"Are you familiar of the young girl who we just attended?"

"I'm her best friend, her name is Serenity Atwood. Is she alright?"

"She had an overdose. We were able to wash her stomach, she is stable as of now but she will be out for atleast twenty four hours."

Amy looked confused. "I don't understand -"

"She was a suicude threat, we will keep her for observation."

Amy covered herr mouth. "Can I see her?" she asked fearful.

"Yes of course let me direct you to her room.." they walked until they saw Serena laying down.

Amy entered and sat down next to her.

"What happened? why isn't she awake?" Andrew asked entering.

"She overdosed.."

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you properly."

"Yes you did.. she -"

"Where is she?" Victoria screamed entering her room. "My little girl." she said with tears, she hugged her. "Why isn't she awake?" she said franatically.

"She -"

"She was sick, and they gave her some antibiotics. She got sleepy." Andrew cut in. "Please let me take you to get some coffee." he offered.

"But we just got here." she argued.

"Let's just go." he pulled her out so Mina could come inside.

"Sad to see you still have no style at all Amy." She said walking inside.

"Mina, please you can stop now with your pathetic Vendetta." Amy replied not taking her eyes off of Serena.

"I never understood why my sister loved you so much, I am her sister."

"Because I was always honest and I never pulled on her what you did."

"Please you did it to me." she scolded.

"It was a way of showing you Karma. You should have never slept with Serena's boyfriend."

"She didn't like him, she was just with him... she forgave me." she argued.

"Mina she is your sister and you act like you know her nothing. It is imposible for her to hold a grudge against you, it's not in her nature."

"Shut up, it's not your place to say anything to me. I was drunk we covered that."

"I wonder if your mom knows." she said looking at her finally. "It's sad to see years have passed and you still dress like a hooker." she said smiling.

"Oh -"

"Amy?" Serena mumbled. She rose and stood next to her.

"I'm here." she opened her eyes lazily .

"Call Darien." she whispered. She closed her eyes again.

"Andrew I need you to call Darien." she said through the phone. "Just call him and tell him to come." she hanged up then.

A few hours later he burst through the door.

"What happened?" he asked, he looked at Serena. "Amy?"

"She -" she looked around and saw Mina standing. "She had a sudden fibre, she got sick, and they had to give her antibiotics."

"Mina leave." he demanded.

"You are in no right-"

"I said leave!" he said louder. She scrambled to leave. "What really happened?"

"She overdosed, I don't know why or how did it happen. I just talked to her and she fainted..and she told me to call you."

He took Amy's seat and sat right infront of Serena. "You can leave if you want. You will need to rest."

Serena jumped. As she did she looked around confused. Darien sat next to her. He was asleep. She looked at him and smiled. his head was against her arm, his hand lightly touching hers, she didn't want to move to wake him, slowly she unwrapped the covers from her. She got out of the room. As she did she wasn't in the hospital anymore, she was where it had all began. That small park where she kissed Lucius for the first time. It was dark and foggy. She stepped on a rock and flinched.

"You think that's pain?" Lucius asked, her head jerked, he held a knife to Darien's throat. "Just wait and see." he slit his throat. She screamed.

"Serena, calm down now!" Darien struggled to keep her down.

She finally opened her eyes, "It's you." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." she loosened her grip and layed back down. "It was a bad dream. I am awake now, clearly. Why am I in the hospital?" she asked looking around.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked skeptical.

"Um, no I was with Amy and I felt kinda dizzy. And then I was here. Shockingly I remember asking for you."

A smile crept to his lips. "You asked for me. Thats nice considering how much you hated me yesterday."

"I don't like going to your office, Raye gets this look, this maniac look..." she shuddered, he laughed. "Learnt my lesson, I won't leave your side, except when you are having sex." she said.

"I am not having sex." he said seriously.

She smiled. "That's what you say now." he made a face and she laughed.

"They will let you go in an hour or so."

"Did my mom come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, she saw you awake and Mina and her had an appointment, a wedding related appointment." he said.

"Well it's nice to know I am a priority." she smiled sadly.

"I'm thinking cereal and movies." he said.

She laughed. "Movies green light, cereal red light, I don't want to get into depression mode just yet."

"Happy Birthday!" Andrew screamed walking inside with a couple of balloons. Darien only stare.

"Whose birthday?," Serena asked. "Oh, my birthday, I completly forgot." she said.

"Well I didn't." he said smiling proudly.

"Nice, now forget it and kill the balloons before I kill you." she said crossing her arms.

Andrew made a face. "Come on twenty six -"

"Agh!, stop, and thanks Andy. The gesture is greatly appreciated, but..." she looked at Darien. "I take it back cereal is a go." Darien smiled and looked away.

"Okay, your mom made a get together and we are meeting at her place at six and then shots at nine."

"Wow is mom going to be there also?" Andrew smiled, "You know what?, I'd looooove to go, but I am in the hospital and I don't think I will be able to attend, but on my behalf wish everyone fun." she said pointing thumbs up.

"They are realising you today, Amy pulled some strings and BAM!" Serena jumped.

"And bam someone got shot?"

Andrew laughed, "No, they are just preparing your paperwork and in seconds youll be out."

"Yeay" she said with fake enthusiasm, she turned and looked out the window waiting for the doctor to enter.


	8. Authors Note

Helloo:P ... Well I felt the great need to post this little notee because of the reviews I have been getting... First of I know that most of this chapter makes no sense, one moment she is jumping the next she is dying in a hospital the next she is going to celebrate her party well saying it like that it just doesn't sound right, her and me sound like freakin bipolar beary but no.. there is a twisted litlle reason why I did this chapter the way I did yes I probably didn't know how to exactly let you guys know the time gap between each event. like after she was attacked a couple of days passed. And yes she was drugged, she didn't intentionally overdosed, I mean she hates her life but not suicidal hate. And I love your reviews, I appreciate you guys taking the time to write what you thought about the chapter, I will try to post the next one ASAP so you guys kinds understand where I'm coming from and of course where I am going with this.

Anyways I just wanted to clear that a little. And sorry if it all seemed to be in one package but when I imagined it/thought about it thats the way I thought it would sound better, now if two or three chapters later you still fell confused then I would probably shoot myself. ._. And this is my first story soooooooo I beg you all to bear with me ... Lastly thank you all for your reviews :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

><p>AN: This goes right after he saved her.

* * *

><p>-6 days earlier-<p>

"You know I am perfectly capable of walking just around the conrner." Serena argued as she gazed at the strong man dressed in only black with an earpiece.

Darien gazed back. "Yeah, so is Lucius." he argued back.

"Thats enough you know, I've had it with your constant reminders." she said.

"Look I care about you a lot.. "

"You care about Andrew too, and I don't see you hiring body guards for him." she demanded crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but Andrew is a guy and you are a girl, that makes you completly different."

"Sure use sexism to make it better, look.." she turned to face the man.

"Yaten?" the man replied unsure.

"We both thank you being here." she started.

"And that you will -" Darien began.

"No." she cut off. "I don't think is fair for you to have me followed 24/7, I want to go to church and talk to my uncle. something I can't do with Yaten listening." she said calmly.

"If I may?, I talk no more than a tumb, whatever you say will remain with me unspoken."

She sighed, "No, look that's nice but maybe one night you get drunk and you tell all my stupidities to one of your friends and that friend happens to know a friend that happens to know a friend that happens to know a friend that knows me."

"He won't Serena." Darien said now angry.

"You don't know that." she argued. "Thanks Yaten but we won't be needing your services after all." she said, Yaten's eyebrows shot up.

"You are the one I am to follow around?" he asked.

"Um yes obviously.." she replied unsure.

"Good afternoon both of you." he said leaving suddenly.

"See what I told you he is weird, I am better of without him alright?." she asked.

"Amy!" he screamed making her jump.

"What's the matter with you?" she slapped his arm.

"She can be with you, tell her to move in here with you. That way you will always be with someone who can help you, okay?"

"Amy -"

"It's either her or secret services your call." he said grabbing his phone.

"You wouldn't dare." she challenged.

"Dialing!" he said pressing numbers.

"Okay she will be called." she pulled the phone. "When did you become this politician who blackmails people?"

"What are you talking about." he kissed her forehead. "You love it." they walked outside her apartment towards his waiting car.

They reached Shields Inc. He made his way towards the elevator.

"I'll meet you upstairs." she said walking to the emergency exit.

"No, you already hopped on that thing once."

"Come on this will help you keep a healthy live style." she argued calmly.

"No, we are using the elevator."

"I think you are just a chiken intimidated by a girl who has a stronger physical condition."

"No, I am frightened to be alone on a twenty-five staircase with a maniac who has done stairs practically all her life, I call it smart comun sense instead of coward stupidity."

She smiled sadistically then.

"Are you sure its not just the emotions that rise beneath your belt?"

His eyes narrowed. "Gretchen!" a girl from the lobby stumbled to reach him. "Get this to my office I will be up there in a couple of minutes." he took his blazer off and hand it to her with her suitcase and tie. The girl left towards the elevator. "Ladies first." he motioned to the door.

She began stepping on the stairs slowly, he looked at her funny and began to jog through the stairs. By the time he was on the fifteenth floor he began feeling exahusted and sat on a stair to rest. Just then Serena passed him on her same pace smiling brightly.

"Thats what happen to people with no physical condition." she called from the seventeenth floor. "You know if sex would only made you more capable of getting through stairs you would be in your office by now." she said laughing.

He rose and began jogging again. By the time he reached her she was by the door that led to his floor.

"Barely, I was about to take a nap." she said smiling, he was sweating. But what angered him the most was that she didn't even look like she stepped over three steps. He got closer to her and kissed her cheek. "You are all sweaty." she said giggling.

"Shh.. " he kissed her lips softly at first. Then he slipped his hands underneath her dress.

"Stop.." she moaned. "Stop, it's too much." she gasped. He kissed her one more time and smiled.

"I get carried away when I am with you." he whispered against her ear and kissing it. She shuddered and opened the door.

The first thing they saw was Raye standing against the glass window staring intently. As soon as she saw them together she began to slightly jump, her eyes look about to pop out.

"OOhhhh I am so glad you came. You guys look happy and radiant and just plain happy." she squeeled hugging Serena.

"Um, same here about being glad and stuff." she walked into his office followed by him.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She is being Raye." he said sitting down .

"No that wasn't Raye being Raye. That was Raye being a psicotic woman who I have never ever in my life met before today." she replied looking back at the door.

He laughed then.

"What time are we out?" she asked already looking bored.

"Mhhh... I won't leave for lunch but Andrew can come for you and you can shadow him around."

"I think the right term is that he will be shadowing me.. As unbelivable as it may seem I have an actual life that can't stop."

"Says the girl who locks herself in her apartment for months uncommunicated."

"That was uncalled for." she whinned.

She sat there for hours, until Andrew went to pick her up. They were seating down in the Hospital's cafeteria waiting for Amy. Serena's gaze seemed far away. She was gazing at something intently behind Andrew. He jerked to see what she was looking at but saw nothing.

"I was just thinking. This is gonna get old eventually." she said smiling.

"What is?" he asked.

"The surveillance 24/7" she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked seating down.

"Nothing. Hey Amy what do you think about moving in with me?"

She looked surprised. "Um sure. Yeah that would be great, I think." she mumbled.

"Good. Great. Awesome." Serena assured herself. "My mom is hosting this huge pre-reherseal dinner three weeks from today. You guys are more than invited." she said digging through her salad.

"Pre-rehearsal?, I thought she hosted that like two weeks ago." Andrew said unsure. "And more than invited?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"That means we HAVE to go, no matter what.." Amy clarified. "But I am still with my residency, I am an intern and my time well the hospital owns it, and I don't know if I can get out." she said semi smiling.

"No, the smile won't fool me, you get out of it or Andrew kidnapps you ... or I start a shooting in the hospital." Serena said.

"No Sere, that will only make it worst, if you start a shooting they will have patients to attend to more than they should which means that they will have to start using as many surgeons as they can get." Andrew replied as if actually considering the shooting.

"You guys are dark and twisty." Amy said horrified.

"We are just semi-kidding." Serena replied.

"Wow, that's comforting." she replied as Andrew laughed. Just then her beeper went off. "I got to go." she stood up and left running.

"Are you sure that her moving in with you is a protection, she rarely leaves this forsaken place."

"Yeah It'll be perfect I assure you. Just watch." she said smiling.

"Now I know there is an ulterior motive." he eyed her. "I'll discover it just like I discover everything you refuse to tell me." he finished.

"Okay.. Listen you know Raye? that secretary of Darien?"

"They are not fucking."

She stared eyed wide. "Um... no that's not what ... How... Nevermind." she studdered.

"No come on say it.. what were you going to ask me?" he asked interested.

"Um.. she is like crazy right I mean she has a multiple personality disorder or something."

"Multiple personality disorder?" he asked

"Or something." she changed.

"Someone has been spending too much time with dear old Amy."

"Who you calling old jerk." Amy said from behind.

"Woa killed your patient that fast?" Andrew replied unaffected.

"No, the asshole disconnected himself from the machines, I had to connect him and sedate him. He is definitely going to floor 17th." she declared.

"Floor 17th?" Andrew asked.

"The psychiatric floor." Serena replied.

"Oh, you would think, me being the brother I would know this sort of shit, but apparently I don't so.."

"Hey you guys could like get my stuff from my house and move it to Serena's, my shift is over at eleven and I will be too tired and smelly to disease to move out." Amy said.

"Yes!, finally something to do." Andrew said excitedly.

"I have a life, why won't anyone believe me!" Serena whinned.

They went to Amy's house and began putting things in boxes.

"Do you think your mom will mind me stealing Amy?" she asked moving around the room.

Andrew sat on a fluffy pink couch. "Like I mentioned before she doesn't really spend a whole lot of time outside that place." he watched as she carefully packed Amy's things. "How do you know what to get?" he asked grabbing a small pig from next to him.

"I'm a girl, I know what she would get." she gazed at him. "I also know she wouldn't like you suffocating Mr. Gordo." she said smiling.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The pig." he stared at the little thing in his hands and threw it on the couch. "Okay, That's it!, get this boxes to your car."

He did as he was told and grabbed the three big boxes. As soon as he was done Serena walked out from the house locking it.

"Here are your keys." she handed them to him, just then she heard a girl laughing, she didn't think much of it until she heard a male voice. Slowly she turned to her side to see Darien with some girl hanging from his arm. The girl laughed again as he whispered something to her ear. They walked past by her. Darien didn't look back not even once.

"He didn't... he wasn't..."

"Don't..." she said getting in his car and putting her seatbelt on.

"Listen..." he began.

"No, I am not talking about him nor will I waste saliva so change the subject." she said strongly.

"um.. Well -"

"I mean is eleven and a half in the night what was he doing with her? I honestly doubt his gentleman hormones took over and decided to take her home." she argued with herself. "Just ... Let's go."

He drove slowly to her apartment, they stopped by a gas station and stalled for a few minutes. By the time Serena got home the door was open, and the lights were on.

"I don't know!" she heard Amy yelling.

"I didn't give Amy any keys." she mumbled rushing inside where she saw Darien looking around.

"They didn't took anything." he stated.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit more harshly than intended.

"I live in this building." he stated with a gesture.

"I know but you don't live in this apartment." she argued.

"Serena I came here from work and there were this huge rambo looking guys and then they were... I don't know just looking around and then I called Dare, and then they were gone, but they closed the door after them and I don't get it." Amy said in a rush.

"It's okay." she walked inside unaffected.

Darien grabbed her arm roughly.

"No it's not okay!, you could have been here." He argued.

"I don't think no one would care, they were here looking for me but they didn't find me did they?" she answered non-chalantly.

"I don't like this attitude of yours." Darien said.

"I don't care just let go of my arm." she said pulling it.

"We are leaving at seven." Darien said walking to the door.

" 'We' sounds like a pack." she said crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" He backed and walked slowly to her. "Can you repeat that."

"I said no I am not going anywhere with you. You are perfectly capable of going on your own or taking random women to your office if you feel lonely!" she screamed.

He punched the wall then. "Why do you have to be like this I am trying to help you and reason with you but you don't listen!" he yelled back.

"Guys calm down." Amy said lowly.

"Save your charity for another idiot!, because the last thing you are getting from me is sex!" she pushed him then.

"Why would I need your pathetic sex when I can get it from another girl ten times better than you?" he asked clenching his teeth. She stopped wide eyed hidding her tears, looking everywhere but his face. He was right. Amy gasped.

"I hate you." she muttered. "I curse the day I met you, I curse the day you found out about Lucius because thats when you felt something in your disgusting conscience, probably thought helping a pathetic woman would make up for ruining other women." she said nearly in tears.

"I'm..."

"No, " she finally faced him, eyes red and about to let go of the tears. "I despise you, I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone, I don't think I hate Lucius as much as I hate you right now." she muttered. "Get out, I never want to see you again ever in my life."

Without another word he walked out. Andrew following him.

"Hey man, what you said..." Andrew began.

"I didn't mean it.. It just came out.." he sighed. "She always catches me off guard I never know what she is going to tell me."

"That's the beauty of her. She doesn't care about your pretty face." Darien was about to say something but Andrew interrupted. "There is also her love for you. And she saw you with that girl like thirty minutes ago before we came here. Saw you walking with her smiling. She got jealous, or dissapointed or left out take your pick, but she loves you, she loves you in the way I wish she loved me."

"She is confused." he started.

"You don't know how much I wish she loved me. But she chose you. I have no idea whatsoever why she did it, but she did and she loves you so much she is afraid that you don't feel the same way or that she will lose you to a girl 'ten times better than her'." he 's head jerked to face him. "Don't hurt her more than she already is, and if you think that you can't chose her as she chose you. I'll take care of her you have my word." Andrew didn't wait for a reply he just walked back upstairs into Serena's apartment where he found he on the floor sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! noooooooo! I wanted too! lol

:)

* * *

><p>Darien drove slowly through the street in complete silence. Serena looked outside the window.<p>

"What I said, a couple days back I didn't mean it." he started.

"It's okay." she said quietly remembering his harsh words.

He pulled over. "No it's not okay I just didn't know why you were acting so bipolar with me and I understand my words were straight out from a stupid asshole and if I could take them back I would." he searched for her eyes.

"The first time I saw you, you were wearing a green polo, some jeans I guess. You looked perfectly normal. I knew back from high school about your reputation. Andrew said it and I knew you guys were the perfect casanovas. " he could see her reflection on the window. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I never cared because I had me some Lucius." she laughed bitterly then. "What I felt for him at the time I thought it was love but really it was just a high school crush like the ones you get for your teachers but nothing never really happens so they are harmless. This one ruined my life. It turned it upside down. And I thought it was okay because thats what love is supposed to do right? turn your world around and be happy and stuped horse shit like that right?, thats what all the books say." she finally faced him. "But they never tell you how your insides feel as if they were being ripped apart. Or how later on you will hate that other person, they don't prepare you for the bad, only for the good. The only bullshit line they feed you is 'it doesn't matter how many times you fall but how many times you rise' that's also a lie. But after I was somehow over him I swore to myself nothing even remotely would resemble that. And it won't, we are never going to be together. this is as much as you are getting from me, a couple of bitter words. Yes I asked for you when I was delirious but that doesn't mean I forgave you. And the fact that I am seating in your car when I said I never wanted to see you again in my life doesn't mean I have forgotten the things you said to me. We are friends that's it." She then turned back to the window. "We should go."

They arrived, there were some guests she recognized. It was a bit bigger than she had expected. People she hadn't seen in a little over a year, when her previous birthday had been celebrated. Her life didn't seem to be changed that much.

"Amy, Andrew said something about some shots at the bar?" Patricia, Mina's best friend asked.

"How many people is invited to that?" she asked.

"Um.. only you and Andrew, your sister me and Amy I guess," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Well who invited you?" Serena asked. "I barely know you." she said smiling.

"Whatever." she answered walking away.

Amy laughed again. "I hate her." Serena said.

"She is like your sister though."

Serena just looked at the ground saying nothing. They walked next to each other to the entrance.

"Serenity, where are you going?" Her mother asked from far away.

"Um, the young celebration.. you know with young people..."

"But you haven't greeted almost anyone."

She looked around. "I smiled to almost everyone, right after they yelled happy birthday."

"Very funny Serenity."

"Victoria, we are running late, we cant keep the people waiting, I am really sorry." Amy said pulling Serena.

"Say good bye to the guests for me!" Serena yelled getting in the car after Amy.

"Did you tell Darien you were leaving?" Amy asked.

"I didn't see him anywhere, I couldn't find him." she lied.

"Serena, he isn't .. you know...I'm sure I saw the way he held your arm as you both went inside,"

"Amy stop please, it was out of compromise or guilt. I don't know why you defend him, I know that he is hooking up with some stupid girl who thinks it'll be different with her, but it won't. When they are done, he will leave her and never look for her again." she said looking out the window.  
>"Stop it's your birthday. You put a smile on your face." she said smiling.<p>

Serena gave her a sad smile. "Okay."

They arrived at the club. She opened the door and as she did things were thrown at her.

"SURPRISEE!" they all yelled.

She jumped slightly backwards. "Surprised indeed." as she said it she looked around. "I am not dressed properly, I'm too formal. I will go home and change..." she turned around. "Into my pijamas" she muttered.

"Ah not so fast, I have the perfect little thing." Mina said. She handed her a bag. "You can go and change. " she said smiling.

Serena took the small bag and walked to the restroom. As she was removing her pants someone tried to open the door.

"Ahh.. its busy.." she said pushing the door.

"Ow, ow.." Andrew finally walked in . "Ow." he said painfully. "You are not afraid to put your back into it." he said finally going inside.

"Andrew, what are you doing in the ladies room?" she asked straightening her dress.

"I saw you walking inside depressed and I came in to check for razor blades."

"No you didn't, your dodging Reyna." she said smiling.

"Serena, she is crazy."

"See what happens when you sleep with people you don't love?" she asked laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny. She insisted in going somewhere intimate, as I recall I was the jumpee."

"Right, it's the same story every time with you and some random chick." she said applying some lip gloss.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible." he leaned on the door.

She laughed. "You are resistible."

"I think you forgot to say the ir.. but I take what I get.. listen can I stay over in your place today?" he asked, she turned to see him.

"She comes and knocks to your apartment?" she asked wide eyed.

"For an hour straight, I am seriously starting to consider telling her I'm gay.." he looked serious all of a sudden.

She approached him and leaned next to him. "Maybe you should try talking to her.. you know, actually date her... maybe you are just afraid of a serious relationship."

"No, I know I'm not scared to start a relationship, she is just not what I'm looking for." Serena moved away to pick up her things.

"Well what ARE you looking for?" she asked.

"Your clone." he said bitterly.

"Andrew .." she ceased to do everything and gazed back at him.

"It's okay.. I'm joking you are my best friend..." he said similing, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know that I would love to feel something for you but... It just is that... we are best friends, we have known eachother forever, and Amy is my best girl-friend... It would just feel weird."

"Wow, I didn't intend to come in here to bring down the mood even more, sorry." he commented. "I know how you feel about birthdays." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go outside before someone thinks we are doing something in here." she said pulling the door open. They went outside, Andrew got her a drink and stood by her. "They don't need me here." She gazed at Mina who was already drunk.

"Wow, I see Meenie as a bartender in the future to come." Andrew comented watching as she grabbed the bottle instead and started drinking.

"That's what you used to say back in high school."

"She is getting there.. fast." he looked back at the crowd and then at Serena who looked impatient. "You can't wait for this shit to be over huh?" he asked pushing her slightly.

"Shut up." out of nowhere a big guy apeared, drunk they could both tell.

"You are the birthday girl huh?" he hugged her tightly rising her from the floor.

"Oh God," she pushed him.

"I think you are drunk." the guy broke in laughter.

"The name is Antonio, " he kissed her palm which she jerked instantly.

"You are friends with Mina I suppose?" she asked.

He gazed back at Mina and licked his lips. "We go back, way back." he said, then he turned to Serena. "You two look just alike, I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date ."

Andrew put his arm around her. "Too bad she is taken." he cut in.

"Oh, sorry... but sharing is caring!" he held up his palm for a high five, but when Andrew didn't return it he lowered it. He laughed and walked away.

"Thanks."

"No prob, you want to go somewhere else seeing that you won't be missed." he said smiling.

"If I leave Mina somehow will notice, and I will never hear the end of it." she looked at him. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Hey Serena." she turned around to find Darien standing there.

"Wow, you finished fast, one would think you would be home." she said regretting it the minute it was out. She was no one to monitore him.

He frowned. Andrew stared.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"About that girl you were flirting with." she said.

"You mean your cousin the one that was asking me for a ride which I declined because I told her I was coming here and then she said she also wanted to come and is currently getting drunk with Mina next to her?" he asked as they both turned to see Mina and the girl laughing and passing each other the bottle.

"I didn't mean it in any mean way.." Darien smiled.

"Sure.. So how is this party going?" he asked looking around.

"Well Mina seems to be the celebrated one, and Serena is wondering how fucking long is it gonna take for this to be over." Andrew replied, completly forgetting about the punches they had delibertly given each other just a couple of days ago.

"I see that, she always had a thing for stealing the spotlight, even when she didn't have to... Serena never seems to complain though."

"I know it's as if she liked Mina to steal the attention."

Serena looked between the two. " 'SHE' is standing right here, and 'SHE' is getting annoyed." she comented.

They both laughed as Mina approached them with Kevin. "Shields can we get a ride, Mina should really go home."

Darien turned panicked. "Um... where to?" he asked uncertain.

"Her house, I'll sneak her inside." he said holding her. Mina was gazing to the floor then she burst in laughter.

"Oh my God, I hate your shoes." she told Serena, "Remind me to get you new ones, I don't know what made you think 'I'm gonna buy them'.. I really do hate them.." she kept saying laughing.

"She is drunk, " Kevin defended.

"You know what they say, kids and drunks always say the truth." Serena said taking a sip from her drink.

"Shields?"

"Alright, let's go." he said motioning to the exit, then he turned to Serena. "How will you..." the question died.

"Oh, don't worry, Andy is going with me, I won't be alone we will rent a movie or something, if you decide to swing by once your done doing whatever you are doing." he nodded reclutantly.

As soon as Mina left everyone started leaving, and soon there was no one left. Andrew and Serena were outside waiting for a cab.

Andrew whistled. "It never works but I do it anyway." he said smiling, he turned to Serena who was staring at her reflection on the glass.

"Look a lonely old lady is staring at the glass, lets get her a cat." she said grimly.

"You are not old." he urged.

"Twenty-six is not old but is not that young either." she turned to look at him.

He looked at his watch. "Okay five minutes of pity party... go"

"I am passing my prime child bearing years... AND.. I hate my life."

"Wow, I didn't know we were getting that dark."

"I'm serious I wasted most of my twenties doing what?, what is so memorable that it was worth doing, I just hold myself back because of my insecurities, because I am so stupid and afraid of life."

"Look you had a traumatic experience that's enough to hold you back for a couple of ... time." he finished uncertain.

"No, it's my fault I am the way I am, and now I can't even go to my aparment, what kind of sick joke is this!," she whinned. "I did everything I could to get rid of my mom as awful as that may sound, but I did and then what do I get fucking Lucius banging on my door everytime he gets the chance?!" she yelled. "This is not fair!" she whinned sitting on the sidewalk.

"Life isn't fair Sere, you just have to learn how to live by it... Mom always says that life is borrowed to us and we have to make the best of it.. " he sat next to her.

"And do you agree?"

"Of course, we have to live everyday like if it was the last one."

"No the part where she said that life is b0rrowed to us."

"I have no idea, you know how my mom is, she goes to church like four times a week... she is a Catholic freak."

"That sounds mean."

"It aint... Hey I know, let's do something that you have never done before." she stared.

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know... Bungee jumping, going to Vegas, we can take an airplane and we can go anywhere... that takes master card or visa.."

She laughed. "Um... How about something a little less complicated and less expensive." she said standing up.

A few minutes later they were standing right outside of their High school. Serena started jumping the fence. Andrew followed.

"Are you serious, this is what you always wanted?" he asked.

"No, this is something I never did before.." she said smiling walking across the field. Then she laid down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"Remember back when we used to attend, and that the biggest poblems had to do with us passing chemistry or other shitty class, and we thought that graduating was the ultimate goal?" he nodded "I wish I could go back, and fix every bad decision I took, every moment I gave for granted, I wish I could simply go back and tell myself to get away from Lucius, because the moment I chose to start a relationship with him, my life just kept going downwards in a spiral."

"No, because every decision you took back then made you the person you are today."

"You mean the single, pathetic, loser, idiot person I am today?" she asked smiling.

"No, the loving caring person... Besides, if you hadn't been friends with Amy, we would have never met... And right now only God knows who would you be talking to ..."

"I know, I remember back when I was a freshman and you were a junior and I thought it was so cool to have a junior friend that walked me to class and heard me bitchin all day long." they just lay there until they both stood up and realized that the grass was wet. "Seriously?" she muttered.

"Let's go and get a movie and get some junk food, it's been how long? a year since we did that?" he asked.

"Yep, your dick has been too busy, had too many guests." she burst in laughter.

"Whatever." he mumbled walking next to her.

After they went to the store and got every kind of junk food they could think off they went to Serena's apartment. Serena changed into her pijamas, and Andrew took his shirt off. They were seating on the couch with junk food everywhere.

"Okay, so last year remember when you started working at Synex company and then Griselda 'accidentally' bumped into you slightly touching you innapropriately?, you could have sued, for sexual harrasment..."

"You mean I could be absolutely rich right now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not rich just a lot of money in your hands." she laughed.

"Wow, narrowing it down I had plenty of chances to sue, like that one time that she asked me out and I said no and then she suspended me for like a whole month... during christmas." he finished.

Just then there was a loud bang on the door, to which both of them jumped. Serena gazed at the door scared, shaking. Andrew stood up and walked to the door fearless. Then Serena tugged on him arm.

"No, he could be with someone, like when he killed Melvin." she whispered.

Another loud bang. She jumped again.

"Love?" the unmistakable voice of Lucius sang. "I'm very tired and I wish to rest my head, could I come in for a moment?" he asked sweetly. When she didn't answer there was another loud bang. "I'm good when I am treated well, and evil when I am treated poorly." he reasoned. "Serenity open this door before I break it open." he said, his voice didn't rise. That's what made it more menacing.

"Just leave Lucius!" she yelled putting her hands on her head.

"Love, we just have to fix this little misunderstanding." he said.

Andrew couldn't take it anymore. He went to the door and swinged it open.

"Andrew no!" Serena pleaded.

Lucius was clearly surprised by the sight of Andrew. Lucius was just a weak man, he went to the Gym, but Andrew was bigger than him, a little taller. Andrew crossed his arms.

"I think you have the wrong adress man." he stated.

"Why would you think that?" he asked gazing at Serena.

"Get out before I call the cops." he said, his jaw tightening.

"With my power and influences I doubt the cops will make it all the way here from the station." he said staring. "Another time it'll be then." he gazed at Serena and blew her a kiss.

Andrew slammed the door.

"There has to be something you can do?, sue him... I don't know something better than hide."

"It's never going to stop, he is never going to leave me alone is he?" she mumbled.

"Yes he will we just need to show him that you are not alone."

"He will just come back another time and ..."

"Stop he isn't going to do anything, I will kill him if he tries anything I swear"

"No Andrew, you did enough today, and so has Darien done, you guys need to stay away before he does something that will hurt me deeply." she said seating down on her couch.

"Nothing would hurt us more than to see you hurt by him, so just tighten your Vagina and girl up, he isn t tough you just have to find the strength to fight him back." He said it so convincingly, but she couldnt reveal herself against him. There was a past something she dared not to touch.

"I can't, I just couldnt fight him, I used to be in love with him, he was my first everything..." she said brokenly.

"That's a bunch of horse shit. Okay I get it you have been traumatized by the whole thing. But he is just a guy an old guy who has no strength."

"Don't you get it! he doesn't need it!, why does he need strength when all he needs is to pick up his fucking cellphone and order someone to kill you or Darien! Don't you get it I love you guys more than anything! you guys are all I have left in this pathetic life!" she broke down in tears, Andrew jerked to a sound and realized Darien had been listening.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!, and yes I have bad grammar lol, but I hope with all my heart that eventually it will change.. :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

Ahemmm... I wanted to thank to the people who take the time to review, even though I don't say it often enough it means the world to mee.. Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>Stoic. That's how Serena had been since her last encounter with Lucius. Since she openly said she cared a little more than she was supposed to, about Darien. She would only reply like a robot. Four days had passed and she sat on her apartment looking out the window. Amy was seating down writing something in the computer. She simply gave up and stopped trying to force words out from Serena. Andrew didn't come to visit. Neither did Darien.<p>

"We should go to the movies." Amy said out of nowhere.

Serena didn't move, neither did she pretend to hear Amy.

"Serena?" Amy tried again not looking at her.

She glanced shortly to see her just staring at the busy street. Amy sat infront of her and took Serena's face in her hands turning it softly so she could face her.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

Serena shook her head no.

"I said we should go to the movies." she repeated.

Serena shook her head no again.

Amy let go of her face. "I don't know what approach to use. Do you want me to be a bitch to you? huh? Is that what you want?!" finally Amy, calm Amy had lost it. She couldn't take her silence.

"No." Serena whispered touching her forehead to the table.

"Then?! Tell me what I am supposed to say so I can say it and you can become human again!, because this is getting twisted and creepy, seeing you sitting down for a day was understandable, two was a little over the edge, three was creepy but four is plain taken out from that Ring film. Right now you are the kind of girl I should be avoiding!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in this position." She whispered. She stood up and grabbed her coat walking out the door. She heard Amy screaming her name but she didn't care. All she had to do was think and she knew just the perfect place to do it. She reached Saint Catherine's church in no time, it was pouring but all she cared was to get in.

When she walked in it was dark. The faint sound of rain was heard outside. She sat at one of the benches and gazed upon the Saint statues. Jesus Christ infront of her. It smelled like something had been burned inside. But to her all of this reminded her back to when she would come here so often the images and smell were imprinted in her mind. When this was her safe heaven.

"Serenity?" she heard the voice of her uncle ask in disbelief. Six years. It had been six years since the last time she had set foot on this place.

She gazed at him and smiled sadly.

"Uncle Greg." she said rushing to him and hugging him.

"My dear I haven't heard from you in such a long time. I saw Victoria days before she has been seeing me about Mina's wedding, I asked her for you but she..." he stopped.

They sat at the bench. Serena saw straight ahead, but she couldn't miss the gaze filled with concern. She looked at her hands.

"I'm so lost father." She broke in sobs. "I just... he is back and I don't know what to do."

"God is the light. He is always there for us, we just need to find Him."

"I don't know what that means." she said bitterly.

"You know in your heart what you have to do. What's right."

"But, I agreed to the relationship."

"You were young, he took advantage of your inmaturity."

"Young and stupid."

"No, just inmature, when you came to me and you told me, you explained to me, you wanted to end it because you regretted it."

"Yes, but not because I actually did, but because the relationship turned agressive, not becuase I felt bad for his wife. That makes me worst. God must be angry with me. He must hate me and why shouldn't He if I never look for him, only when I am desperate. That's why He abandoned me."

"No child. Hebrews 13:5, God said: never will I leave you, never will I forsake you. He is always here we just fail to see Him."

"I repent but for all the wrong reasons."

"Perhaps. But if your heart is pure and you really repent God will see it and forgive you. You must also have faith. "

"I have sometimes. But I feel like such a hypocrite to only ask when I am in need."

"Make a note to yourself to thank Him for everything He gives you, small or big."

She smiled as tears rolled. "People say life is short and that you could get hit by a bus at any moment and that you have to live each day like it's your last." She faced him. "Bullshit. Life is long you're probably not gonna get hit by a bus and you're gonna have to live with the choices you make for the next fifty years."

"Try not to use profanity. And yes, life is sometimes long. But we all have a purpose some of us a few."

"If that's the case I am so far behind I will never die." she stood up then.

"Child the tasks will come in due time." he looked at her then.

"Could I sleep here? just tonight I promise." she said looking around.

"Of course your bedroom hasn't been occupied." He stood up walking next to her.

Amy paced while Andrew stood next to the window looking down at the street. Darien burst through the door.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know we had a fight and she just walked away." Amy explained.

"How long ago was this?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Like three hours ago." she replied sheepishly.

"And you call us now!?" he yelled angered.

"It wasn't her fault. We were away, you ran as soon as you found out she loved you." Andrew interceded.

"And you?, what did you do?, because for all I know you had days without checking on her!" he argued.

"Stop! fighting won't fix anything. We just have to think, were could she have gone." Amy reasoned.

"It's midnight and we are in New York, she is all alone only God knows where." Darien said seating down.

"God.. yeah she could be with that priest she has an uncle he is still giving masses on sundays." Andrew said quickly.

"She did say something the other day about going with her uncle. Could he had been the one she wanted to see?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah totally. What church is it again?" Andrew asked.

"You don't know?" Darien replied getting angry once again.

"It was years ago we were in high school, he could have been moved somewhere else." Amy muttered.

"Do we even know the priest's name?" Darien asked.

"Nop, just the last name. We could call 411."

"And say what?, I'm looking for a priest because my friend dissapeared and that's more likely to be the place she is?" Darien asked angry.

"Or that we need to find the priest for an urgent matter." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your an idiot." Darien muttered,

"Oh and you must be what? a jackass?"

"Don't start with me."

"Or else what?" he asked getting face to face with him.

"That's enough you guys. It's called Saint Catherine's." Amy said walking outside. Andrew and Darien followed. When they reached the church they tried to open it. "Aren't this things supposed to be open 24/7 you know all the sinners in New York. This priest should be waiting patiently for them to repent."

Darien hit the front door. Once. Twice. three. Until someone scrambled on the other side to open it.

It was an older woman. She hugged herself against the freezing weather outside.

"What can I do for you kids?, I hope this isn't one of your pranks." the woman spoke quietly, her voice barely audible.

"Oh no ma'am, I was looking for father -" Andrew began.

"Gregory Laswell." Amy finished.

"He is asleep I'm afraid."

"This matter is urgent it can not wait." Darien said .

"Very well please come inside and take a seat on one of the benches." The woman walked away fading in the darkness.

"This place creeps me out. My mom must come here like ten times a week." Andrew commented quietly looking at the statues.

"Serena used to come here all the time when we were in high school." Both men turn to look at her. "She said this was the safest place it could exist. She would sit for hours just looking at the statues."

"I thought you didn't know about the church." Darien said annoyed.

"I didn't, it's been a little over six years, I have been so busy with my residency and Medschool, I just... I don't know put it in the back of my mind ..."

"Amy child is that you?" A voice said out of the darkness startling all three adults.

"Um, yeah... father Greg?" she asked standing up.

The priest stopped midway staring at her companions.

"This is Andrew .. I know he never comes but mom does."

"I know I see her on Sunday Mass, she never misses."

"Told you." Andrew coughed.

"And this other young gentleman."

"I'm Darien sir.. father... priest?" he asked uncertain.

Greg left out a nervous laugh. "Father is okay, what can I do for you kids at this hour, I doubt you are here looking for a confession, or absolution."

"I'm actually looking for Serena. She just took off and I am hoping with all my heart she is here."

"Why did she take off?" the father asked.

"I lost my temper."

"The end of days are fastly approaching. Sweet Amy lost her temper. Yes she is here and she is asleep."

"Where?" Darien demanded.

"This is her shelter Darien. She had some time she didn't come but this is still a second home to her. "

"I am taking her home." he said walking.

"You must know about Lucius." the father stated. Darien stopped then. "Amy she is in the third room to the left. Her usual room." Amy nodded walking away grabbing Andrew alongside. "Lucius is Serena's made a poor decision a couple of years ago and now he still hunts her."

"And you do nothing for her?" he demanded.

"I do as much as I can, I offer her the doors of this house and inside here Lucius would never walk in."

"How can you be so sure?"

Greg looked puzzled. "Has Serena talked to you about him?" he nodded. "What has she said?"

"He is married, the prick knows her family and he is filthy rich, has many influences."

"I see." he mumbled. "Listen boy you must watch over Serena. Very closely, you must have insecurities, but hers are greater. If you care about her at all, you will do as I advice." he said leaving a startled Darien staring at the Jesus Christ.

She went back home the next day with Amy by her side.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Amy asked.

"I just want to go home, and you know shower." she murmured.

They walked in silence until they reached the apartment.

"I can bring some breakfast and we could go to the mall catch a movie."

"Amy stop." Serena said looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just stop whatever you are doing, it's not your fault I'm dark and twisty and broken alltogether. You don't have to apologize for yelling nor do you have to make it up to me. I just want silence, peace and cereals if posible. I am not asking you to move out, I just ... Andrew said you spend a lot of time in the hospital and you have been here for a couple of days. You can go back." she finished.

"Okay, I'm leaving .. But I am only a call away if there is anything you need at all -"

"For God sakes just put me in a retirement home already!" she burst out.

"No... um.."

"I am fine, I am a human being capable of watching over myself."

"As you so hugely have demonstrated through out this couple of years."

"Get out, go to your hospital and just leave me alone!"

"If I leave you alone any longer you will become anti-social."

"No, I'm not going to become anti- social just anti-stupid!."

"Listen to me Serena you have to stop this childish thing in the one you start pushing people away!, I am not going anywhere!" Serena stared. "Other than the hospital which you already told me to go either way because you know I work there and I want to become a surgeon.. Other than that I'm here!" she screamed.

"I know I just, I feel like... like one of those people who are so freakin miserable they can't be around normal people, like I'll infect all the happy people."

Amy approached her slowly and sat on her bed, "Not everybody has to be happy all the time, that's not mental health, that's crap." Serena laughed.

"My mom is so dissapointed of me, and she doesn't know about Lucius. I mean she just hates me.. I've always fought so hard to get her approval, I don't even think it's in her plans to give me love or affection."

"You think my mom loved me and used to bake me cookies and took me to the mall and bought me those huge pepperoni pretzels, and she never got dissapointed?"

"I doubt your mom is dissapointed of you, I mean any parental dissapointments end with medical degrees."

Amy laughed. "That might be right. My mom loves Andrew, it's like he is all she can see. He is a nobody, he sleeps with women for sport and she still loves him like he is a God or something. Don't get me wrong I love Andrew but he is a jerk. I mean she tried getting an abortion when she found out she was pregnant with me. She wanted a boy and she had it so she didn't need anyone else, she has rejected me since I was on her womb. Isn't that just lame and pathetic, I am a woman of science! I mean I look for an explanation for any weird health phenomenon, and I am a miracle. She wanted to use this science I am so glued to, so she could get rid of me. But she didn't and she just never talks about it. She told me out of anger when I told her I was going to Med school. She said I didn't have what it takes to become any kind of doctor. But I didn't care I grabbed my stuff and left."

"Amy you never told me, I didn't know."

"You had enough going on, besides Andrew he is like the parents I never had, I am grateful, and my grandfather, they were always nice and generous filled with love to give me." Serena looked away. "The reason I finally opened up and told you this is for you to realize, Your life is not horrible. You are not miserable. What you lived with Lucius it's a traumatic experience, and you get points for still be half sane, but you have to take responsability. And talk to someone else someone with actual authority. "

"Why did your mom wanted an abortion?"

"Um sure change the subject I guess... She didn't tell anyone she was pregnant at first and then... just she wanted to get rid of me because she slept with her yoga instructor." she burst in laughter. "She and dad had been in a sexual divorce for almost a year, she could have pretended that I was his, but she didn't want me I was an adulterous love child.. Oh wait I wasn't a love child I was just... Either way I am here and nothing else matters."

"You are really strong."

"No, I am not, I am leading you to believe that because I want you to take responsability. You must."

"Uncle Greg. I never talk about him. But he has been a major help to not commit suicide. He has always been there for anything I need, and I stopped visiting after Lucius burnt down his house where my uncle was, I just was afraid for him so I stopped. I stopped visiting and I stopped looking that's what screwed me up even more this last years." Serena smiled.

"Listen you are fine. We are fine people." she laughed.

"We are fine screwed up people."

"Everyone has issues... and problems... and traumas."

"That's true."

"So you wanna go and eat something?"

"That be nice." Serena replied smiling. As she stood up there was a knock on the door. "Is that..." she started.

"It must be Andrew or Darien to check on -" she noticed the look Serena gave her. "On me, because I might need a ride somewhere." she walked to the door as Serena laughed. She opened it and her smile faded as her eyes grew wider.


	12. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

A/N: okay I just want to say that I know my grammar mistakes get annoying sometimes. I apologize, and assure you guys that I am trying my best here. Also I want to thank to you guys who have been keeping up with my story and have been reviewing.

Anyways hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It wasn't Andrew. It wasn't Darien either. Amy backed slowly from the door.

"Who was it?" Serena asked turning around. "I know you." she stared at the tall man towering over both of them. He shut the door.

"Pick up your stuff blondie your coming with me." he said with authority.

"She isn't going anywhere, this is her home." Amy's voice broke slightly.

"Yeah whatever, just get your stuff don't make this complicated. It doesn't have to be." he looked bored. Probably because there were only two women in the apartment.

By this moment Serena was completly terrified for Amy. "Okay, I um... I'll just..." she was visibly shaking. She began reaching for clothing.

"No!," Amy approached her. "Stop what are you doing?" she whispered roughly.

"I know him, he is... his right hand. He will hurt you Amy." She whispered back.

"No, you are not leaving. I'll call Andrew and -"

"No one is calling no one." they both turned to see he had a gun in his hand. Serena gasped. "Now I know your like a surgeon or something. Be smart sit on the damn couch and shut the fuck up until we leave. Allright. " he shook his head. "God I hate women, that's why I killed my last four wives." he said. "Now sit!" he yelled causing Amy to jump slightly. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Serena was almost done packing a few things. "I'll be back though right?, you'll bring me back tomorrow?" she asked hopefull.

"I don't know Mr. Jacobs didn't quite specify that." he said with a smile.

"You can't take her!" Amy said angry standing up.

"Look shorty, you better sick back down or I sit you down."

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do." she replied.

He pushed her to the floor. Serena reacted immediatly, she pushed him harshly against the window. He back slapped her, just as he did Andrew and Darien walked in. But Serena was faster with one last push the man broke the window falling down onto the street. Serena screamed and fell on the ground. Gasping. Amy stared in shock.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

"Oh God I killed him." Serena whispered. Darien hurried to her, but Serena jerked. "I killed him, I pushed him down and now... " Tears began flowing. "No, I ..." Amy stood infront of her.

"Sere?" she whispered. Andrew was looking down the street.

"The cops are here." He stated. "The bastards got here fast. That never happens."Serena jerked to look at him.

"It's going to be okay." Darien stated. "Kevin was on his way here, to talk to you we just came here to give you a heads up." Serena wasn't looking at him. Her breathing was coming out with dificulty. "Serena look at me." She wouldn't. He brushed his lips against hers softly. Now she was looking at him. "This is going to be okay, I am going to fix it."

"It was self defense though right?" Andrew clarified.

"Well, Daniel is an attorney. We will talk to him." Darien said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Amy and Serena jumped. Andrew opened the door to find Kevin standing there.

"Jesus there are ambulances and cops everywhere on the street have you guys ..." his eyes scanned the room and stopped at the broken window. "Holly dicks from hell."

Amy frowned and made a disgust face. "Seriously?"

"You guys killed the guy?" he asked.

"Excuse me sir?" there was a cop behind Kevin. He jerked and looked at him.

"Hello." Kevin said.

Serena stood up and looked around.

"There is a corpse on the street and judging from the view he fell from this apartment." he said walking inside fully and gazing around.

"I pushed him through the window." Serena said quietly. The cop looked at her.

"No, actually I pushed the bastard through the window." Andrew said louder.

"No.. it was me, the guy looked like he had TB, I thought he looked contagious so I panicked." Amy said.

"I pushed him, I am the only one with enough strength to push someone through the window." Darien said smiling. The cop looked confused. Everyone looked at Kevin.

"I didn't do anything, I'm totally innocent." Amy rolled her eyes, Darien and Andrew sighed loudly. "What? I wasn't even here, do you think he doesn't know that?, the guy's not mentally challenged." he defended.

The cop didn't know what to say. "I'll..." he stumbled through words. "I will be right back." he walked away.

"You guys it's okay, I can tell them it was me.." Serena said.

"You think?" Kevin said.

"What are you even doing here Kevo!" Amy screamed.

"Oh yeah, about that I came here to tell you that Mina is having a crisis over the cakes which is causing me to have a crisis and I need you to go and help her find the wedding cake." he finished.

Everyone was looking at him with disbelief.

"Seriously?" Amy said again.

"Though this seems a little irrelevant considering your current predicament with your possible murder charges and all." Kevin smiled. "Okay, good luck I'll see you soon. Hopefully, or should I tell Mina to take you out from the guest list?"

"Seriously?!" Amy screamed.

"Are you a special moron from the aisle of complete and utter morons?" Darien asked in disbelief.

"Dude just get the fuck out." Andrew said.

"Okay.. um.." Kevin turned around and closed the door after him.

"No wonder Mina is marrying him, he is the only one with the brains to propose to her." Amy said. They grew silent. They heard chatter outside"Is he..." Amy opened the door to see Kevin talking to the cop.

"Oh yeah it was a chick." he stated. "Only they are crazy enough to commit a crime."

"Kevin I am going to kill you!" Amy lunged foreward only to be detained by the cop.

"I'm out, bye guys!" he screamed as he ran away.

Another cop entered and looked at the four of them. He snapped his fingers at the other cop. "Good evening. Both of you girls are under arrest for the murder of that man downstairs who we have yet to identify. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense, do you understand your rights?" They both nodded and walked away handcuffed.

"I'll call Daniel." Darien said quietly grabbing his cellphone.

"I'll drive." Andrew said as they both walked together to reach the girls.

Serena sat infront of a man who was staring at a folder on the small table.

"I did it." Serena said staring intently into the man's eyes.

"I don't understand, why do you want to take the blame. Are you two lovers?" He asked.

Serena smiled slightly. "I'm straight."

"Well then explain to me because I want to understand what leads to two women fighting for the right to be in jail." he said.

"They think I am broken. Well I am, but... I can't explain it to you, your a stranger ... It was me, when I pushed the guy I saw a tatoo. It was small but it was there. Half moon and a star. Ask her about it." she said leaning back in her chair.

The man walked outside looking for Amy's cel. "Miss?" amy stood up and walked to him.

"You need to let her go, I killed him." she said hurriedly.

"As you pushed the man you had fully view of his neck and face upclose right?"

"Absolutely, I had clear view I pushed him I even saw a little of his chest and everything."

"Then you can tell me about the tatoo on the man's neck." he crossed his arm.

She looked at him wierdly, "Yeah he had one, not of my taste but whatever."

"What was it?"

"Huh?"

"What was the tatoo?"

"Oh..pshh you don't wanna know." she said dismissing him.

"Oh yeah I do." he mimicked her tone.

"It was a naked trailer girl."

He smiled. "Wrong answer." he snapped his fingers to the cop by the gate.

Amy shrank back in the cell. "No, what kind of criminal justice system is this, I am a killer and your just going to unleash me on the streets! based on a ridiculous tatoo question?"

"Yeah, everyone better have a gun at hand." the cop opened her cell and went inside.

"I... I made a U turn where I shouldn't have." she stated. The detective looked at her with disbelief.

"Okay?"

"I should be in jail, do you know how many people I could have killed?"

"My partner can take care of that, he can give you a ticket." The cop began pulling her outside.

"No just leave me in jail!, I deserve jail... I'm not paying for that ticket!"

"Okay then you'll get your license revoked."

"No, just leave me here!" The detective shook his head and the cop dragged her outside where Andrew and Darien stood.

"You will be hearing from my lawyers!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"He wouldn't keep me in jail, the bastard they have hundreds of people living there against their will, and he didn't let me stay seriously what does it take for them to keep me in jail!" she screamed.

"Daniel should be here any moment." Darien said looking at his phone.

"Darien they have to take her out. She will lose it in there. She doesn't have the nervous system to be in there." she said.

"I know that's why I took the blame." Andrew said.

"Me too. I thought we could all be in jail." Darien said.

"I know, and I tried convincing him to let me there to be with her.." Amy looked away.

"It was self defense she'll be out. " Andrew said.

"Yeah I know. But when?" she asked.

"Hey you guys?" Daniel said walking up to them and looking at his watch.

"Great you are here. Do your thing." she said pushing him, Daniel looked at her and laughed.

"My name is Seiya Kou." The detective said.

"Serena Richardson Laswell. As you might have already red from my file." she frowned.

"You don't have an extensive file. Just a couple of tickets." he stated. "Should I be expecting an angry husband stomping here taking the blame?"

Serena laughed. "I don't have one. Are you allowed to do this?, you know small talk?" she asked.

"I am going somewhere with this."

"This is the questioning criminals get scared with?"

"Sometimes." he said smiling.

She stared at him. He had similarities with Darien. Their eyes were alike, but no one had Darien's deep ocean blue eyes. Seiya was handsome there was no denying. Her eyes traveled to his hands. She searched for a ring.

"Single." he said smiling.

Her eyes jerked to meet his. She blushed.

"Oh no I -"

A man opened the door. "Sir Miss Richarson's lawyer is here."

"Let him in." he looked at her once again. "Saved by the bell."

"Hardly." she muttered as Daniel walked inside.

"It's been hours. She should be out... What time is it?" Amy asked anxious.

"It's one am. Ames you should go home." Andrew said staring at her shaking hands.

"No. I'm fine I mean I want to be with her when she comes out."

"You look like a junkie." Darien said.

"And you look like an asshole, but no judging, I thought we were in a non-judging zone." finally Daniel came out.

"She has to pay bail but other than that she can go out today." Daniel said.

Amy sighed. "That's good. That's great. We should sit here and wait for her."

Daniel stared at Amy. "Are you okay Amelia?"

"Yeah I am thanks, and the name is Amy. I am a surgeon now!" she screamed causing attention from other people.

"Told you junkie." Darien said.

"I am taking her. You stay and wait for Serena." Andrew said pulling Amy.

"No we have to wait." Amy whinned.

"No, we have to go and make everything homey for her okay?" Andrew said.

He took her by the arm and began walking away.

"Maybe you should leave too Dare, she has to spend the night."

"There will be no trial?" he asked skeptical.

"Nop, that's how good I am." He stared at Darien. "I was surprised when you called. This is the first time you have called in years."

"Yeah well desperate times call for desperate measures." he looked tired.

"You look like shit." Darien gave him a sad smile. "Your inlove with her." he stated. He patted his back. "Mom said hi."

"My mother died when I was five." Darien said. "I'm staying here and waiting for her. I am not leaving her." he muttered.

"Everything is fine pick her up in a couple of hours." Daniel insisted.

"I am not leaving her. Just leave, thanks I appreciate what you did right now, but that's it there is no bond Daniel don't get confused."

"Still defensive. See you later brother from another father." Daniel said walking away.

"Sir you need to sign here." A cop instructed Darien. He did as he was told.

When he was done he stood up waiting for Serena. And a couple of minutes later she walked out looking around. Without thinking Darien ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She looked startled.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her up and down.

"Perfect thanks." she said.

"Let's get you home." he said pulling her outside.

"I don't know if it was legal what happened in there, I'm pretty sure the lawyer bribed Seiya." Serena said smiling.

"Seiya?" Darien asked.

"Yeah the detective." she muttered.

"Wow, you guys are on a first name basis?" he asked somewhat jealous.

"No, he spent the night on the cell with me. He talks a lot."

"I am not sure THAT is legal."

"Hey Daniel or whatever. He looked a lot like you he looked like your twin only a couple of years younger. Not that many you are way cuter."

Finally Darien smiled. "You think I am cute?" Serena blushed.

"No.. I just... I didn't sleep so I am rambling." she defended.

"Sure." he pulled over. Serena got out from the car and stared at the building.

"I killed someone." she whispered. Darien stared at her.

"No you didn't now let's go." he pulled her through some stairs.

Then he carried her. Once they reached her apartment she opened it. They found Andrew on the couch and Amy on Serena's bed. They were both asleep.

"What time did you guys leave?" she asked.

"They left around one. I never did." he replied.

Her head spun to meet his gaze.

"You didn't have to do that." she whispered.

He half smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I know." he whispered against them.

Just then someone pushed them. They turned around to see Victoria standing there.

"You killed someone!" She screamed. Amy and Andrew rose immediatly. "I always knew you would do something stupid not of this magnitude though, I underestimated your stupidity!, what are you trying to do? ruin your sister's wedding?" she hissed.

"Mom-"

"No, don't call me mother!" she screamed shutting the door.

"Lower your voice." Darien hissed standing infront of Serena.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "You are no one, to tell me what to do, or what not to do." she smiled evilly then. "You who out of bitter guilt is dating my sorry excuse of a daughter."

By this point Amy and Andrew were right behind her.

"Victoria." he warned flashing his eyes dangerously.

The woman turned to Serena. "Remember Anne? Serenity." she asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed.

Serena's heart raced. She nodded. "This young man, slept with her, and when he wouldn't stay with her after she told him she was pregnant, she commited suicide." Serena gasped eyed wide. Her eyes watered. Her heart was thumping in her chest as if it were trying to escape.

"That's not how it happened!" he yelled.

"Oh please indulge me with the truth."

"She knew of my reputation."

"Mhh, sounds to me as if my version was accurate." she laughed then. "I don't know how you live with yourself knowing that girl is dead because of you."

"And I don't know how you live with yourself treating your daughter the way you do." Amy said looking at the woman with disgust.

"Oh grow up Amy, I'm surprised you still linger around her knowing that everything she touches perishes."

"And you, you destroyed your marriage, dad never loved you. And Mina?, your precious daughter uses you for her benefit. " Victoria's smile dissapeared. "Last year when she asked you if she could go to Paris and you gave her all that money?, she used it to go to Mexico and get an abortion!" Serena screamed attracting all the attention. "So don't talk to me about destroying things when you 'mother'" she said sarcastically, "Have buried everything, not just killed it. Now get out of my house." she hissed.

Without another word Victoria left the apartment.

"Serena-" Darien began.

"I need to be alone." she couldn't look at him.

"Serena look at me." he commanded softly.

"I can't. I know about you and other girls and I am used to that, but hearing something like this, I just ... thank you for what you did getting me out of jail, but I can't see you right now. Anne was my cousin, I knew she died but I was already far away from the family. Just come back tomorrow." he walked away then.

"I am not smothering you, but what your mom said -" Amy began.

"I am fine. I... I am fine, I am not falling apart. I killed someone and that changes things."

"It was self defense." Andrew muttered.

"Still I prefer think of myself as a cold blooded killer if you don't mind." she muttered. "I'm taking a shower." she said walking away.

"I think she has PTSD." Amy said looking after her.

"Her period?" he asked uncertain.

Amy rolled her eyes. "PTSD?, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." he made a dumb look. "You don't know what that is either do you?" he shook his head.

"Forget it, just go and get us breakfast, and I go back to the hospital today, they are ready to have my head." she muttered.

"I'll be back just, stay with her until I am back." he said walking away.

After Serena showered she had breakfast with Andrew. Amy had already left to the hospital.

"That awkward moment when your best friend killed someone and you don't know what to say afterwards." Andrew said breaking the silence.

Serena burst in laughter. "You don't have to say anything."

"That awkward moment when you bring up that other awkward moment and things stay the same."

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Movies."

"You and Amy need a life in the worst way."

"Says the girl who locks herself in an apartment."

"Yeah now I'm killing people, see life deprivation leads to slaughtering people."

"Woa when did an accident become slaughter?"

"Things change in a second. " she said smiling.

There was a knock on the door. They both turned.

"That's it I'm getting a doorbell!." she said standing up.

* * *

><p>Okay I have no knowledge on law and stuff. So probably everything I wrote about this incident was absolutely without a doubt fictional. So don't be angry at me for making it up. Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Maybe you shouldn't get it." he whispered.

"Why because the last stanger to cross the door was killed?" she asked sarcastically.

She opened the door and Mina pushed through.

"What the hell did you say to her?! Mina screamed.

"Um hello to you to?"Serena asked.

"No just tell me what you said to her." she said angry.

"I told her what we actually did last summer."

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked pushing her.

"Because we were having an argument and it popped out!" she said pushing her back.

"You are just jealous that I am getting everything you always wanted" she screamed pushing her again.

"What are you five?" she asked sarcastically. "I don't have it now, but I can have it later in life." she said smiling. "Now go."

She tried to walk away but Mina grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. Andrew got up and grabbed Mina pulling her from Serena.

"Get off I'm going to kill you!" Mina screamed.

"Oh no you aren't, not if I kill you first!" she said slapping her. Mina struggled against Andrew.

"It's enough both of you! Mina get the fuck out." he opened the door and pushed her through it. "And don't come back unless you are saying something smart!" he yelled slaming the door. "The hells the matter with you? you just threaten to kill people now?"

"She threaten me as well but its only wrong for me because I killed someone right?" she sat on her couch. "I don't want this crap, this is not defining me like every situation in my life I am done." she said. "Andrew, I can't do this, and neither can you I understand the weight of my actions, I am okay. For the first time I feel different. Not like some weak little cat that can get bullied and beat everytime some ass wants to."

"I get it. I just don't understand how this wasn't traumatizing to any level." Andrew replied. "I'll just stop talking and lead you to visit Amy we can go and get her lunch."

"We just ate breakfast." she stated.

The door swung open. They both turned to see Raye standing there looking around.

"You." she pointed at Andrew, "Leave. Now." she said.

"Ask nicely Raye and I just might." he crossed his arms.

"Out Drew!" she screamed.

"I'll be outside eavesdropping if you need me." he said walking outside and shutting the door.

She stood there with her arms crossed. "I am not your friend." Raye finally said.

"Uh-"

"No just shut it. I am not your friend and I am damn fucking glad I'm not. I could never have a friend like you. I honestly don't know how that Amelia girl does it. I would have already killed you. This is not a fucking soap opera okay?! you are not the weak stupid bitch who cries and cries about not being able to be with the one she loves just because she can't get off her ass and get over the shitty baggage she has and just be happy. Darien loves you. You love Darien. You killed someone in self defense big deal. But the thing that gets me the most is that you changed him. You know he is changed and you still don't give a damn."she finished. "I get it its scary, mostly when it's just so damn hard to trust other people, you can trust him if you give it a shot. But if you don't you will be the biggest moron in the entire world. " she said angered.

Without another word she left. A few seconds passed before Andrew walked back inside.

He whistled. "She spelled it out for ya, didn't she."

"She was very sensitive." she replied sarcastically.

"I think colorfull is the word you are searching for." he said. "Put a jacket and lets go and walk around before going to the hospital."

"Sure." she replied smiling.

They walked for what seemed hours. Finally they walked to the hospital. When they arrived, they went to the main desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Amelia Johnson." he smiled to the girl.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked unaffected.

"No, I am her brother." he tried again.

"I'm sorry if you don't have an appointment with Dr. Johnson you will have to take a seat and wait for me to page her."

"This is an emergency." he said now getting angry.

"If you have an emergency sir, you can head onto the ER." she said.

"It's is more of a personal family emergency."

"I would certainly be glad to deliver a message."

"Um, we will take a seat and wait for her thanks." Serena intervined pulling Andrew to the waiting area. "What's your deal, are you trying to get her to call security on us." she scolded.

"I think I slept with her and I don't remember." he said concentraiting.

"You are so cynic."

"I'm not trying to be." he said seating down.

As they sat down they heard Amy screaming at someone. They searched until they found her far away fighting.

"Listen to me, give me the damn chart. " she said pushing a man taller than her.

"Dude you are not assisting in that endoscopy he is family you know the rules better than anyone!" he screamed back.

"Zach I won't say it again give me the damn chart!" she tried to reach the folder.

"No Johnson, this will only make it worst. You have a problem tell Dr. Hill." he said walking away.

Just then she turned around to see them staring at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked once she approached them.

"We came to have lunch with you in the lame nasty cafeteria." Serena said.

"Who is here?" Andrew asked seriously.

"Our grandfather." she replied sadly.

"What's wrong? what happened?" he asked desperate.

"The paramedics brought him hours ago. He passed out, hit the floor and fractured his clavicle. He is complaining of severe abdominal pain-"

"He doesn't have peritoneal signs so that's good." Zach finished for her.

She glared at him. He handed her the chart.

"I am a huge chicken. Not responsible." he said walking away.

Immediatly Amy began scanning the pages inside.

"He is having an endoscopy. Take a seat I'll go and see what else I can get from Dr. Hill." she said walking away.

"He is going to be okay, I doubt is something serious." Serena said calmly.

A couple of hours passed, they were still seating down on the waiting area.

A woman with red hair, short and brown eyes, approached them.

"Hello I am Dr. Isabella Hill." she said friendly. "You must be Andrew, Amelia's brother." she stated holding her hand out for him to shake it.

He took her hand. "How is he?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Please follow me."

Both of them walked behind the woman until they reached a room. There was their grandfather hooked onto several machines. He was unconscious. Amy sat next to him with her arms crossed. When she heard the movement on the door she turned.

"I thought it best to deliver the information to both of you." she said apologetically. "The biopsy results were abnormal."

Amy stood up and stared at the doctor. "Is abnormal bad or just different?" Andrew asked.

"He has cancer in his esophagus, which has spread to his stomach, and we need to operate to remove it and he'll need to undergo chemotherapy and radiation. I'm sorry." Isabella replied. "I'll leave you to talk." she said walking outside.

"Wait!" Amy screamed running after her.

"Andy, I am so sorry." Serena said.

Andrew walked slowly towards the bed. He grasped his hand.

"He has always been there for me, ya know. I took him for granted. Haven't visit the old man in months." he said bitterly.

"He is going to get passed this Andrew." she encouraged.

Amy walked inside. "They are going to try to operate soon. This week I think. It's stage three mestastastic cancer." she said finally letting the tears run freely down her cheeks.

They all sat down around the room.

"Why isn't he awake Ames?" Andrew asked.

"Morphine for his clavicle." she replied not looking up from the file on her lap.

Through the window they could tell it was dark outside. It seemed to be raining.

Dr. Hill walked inside. "Amelia have you seen..." Amy stood up and handed her the chart. "Don't you think me reading is more important than you reading it." she said scaning the file. "His EKG showed some abnormalities, we will need to get a pre-op echo to make sure his heart is healthy enough to support him through sugery." she said. "Excuse me." she walked away then.

Just then Amy's pager beeped. "Oh shit." she muttered jogging outside.

"I'll go and get a coffee." Serena said. "Do you want something to eat?" Andrew shook his head. "I'll be right back." she said walking outside. By the time she went back Darien was in the room. She walked inside, and handed Andrew a coffee. "Hello Dare." she said.

"Serena." he nodded. He turned back to Andrew, "Andrew if there is anything I can do all you need to do is ask."

"Thanks man." he replied.

"Where is Amy?" Darien asked.

Serena went to sit on the chair she had been previously occupying.

"I don't know her beeper went off and she took off." he replied. His elbow rested on the armchair, and the side of his face against his fist.

They spent the night there. Early in the morning Zachary walked inside the room.

"I'm gonna need you guys to leave, I need to do a pre-op echo." he said waking them up.

He was the guy Amy was arguing with.

"Dr. Johnson is doing rounds. I'm sure an intern could find her and tell her to meet you in the cafeteria." he said politely.

He was tall, blonde short hair and green eyes.

"Thank you." Serena said, as they left the room.

They sat in the cafeteria. Each with a coffee placed on the small round table infront of them. Amy arrived minutes later.

"Good morning." she said sitting down.

Serena pushed her coffee towards her.

Darien pushed his coffee towards Serena.

"Thanks." Amy muttered. "They will operate in three days if the echo comes out good. He is gonna be okay." she said.

"Everything should be okay, your grandfather is a strong man." Darien assured.

A short girl with long brown hair arrived. "Dr. Johnson?, " Amy turned. "Dr. Bennett is I am done with your charts." she said.

"Camile check on my patients from room 1407 and 1408, make sure 1407 has enough morphine I am preforming an appendectomy this afternoon."

"Yes Dr. Johnson." she said leaving

Amy stood up. "You guys should wait here I will be back to update you." she said with a professional tone. She walked towards the room where her grandfather was. She saw he was awake and smiling. In return she smiled, but soon turned into a frown when she saw one of the cardoithoracic surgeons inside talking to him. Zachary went outside and stopped her before she entered. "What is Dr. Connery doing inside my grandfather's room?"

"I did the pre-op echo."

"I know I am not a damn idiot." she snapped.

"His aortic valve is leaking he won't make it through the surgery unless we replace it." Amy's eyes went wide. "It's just a valve replacement Amy. It'll be fine." he assured.

"Saphire will do it." Zachary stared. "Dr. Saphire will do it, he will clear his schedule. You will make sure of it." she said menacing.

"He will do it today five o'clock." he said. "And you need to talk to your attending." he finished walking back inside.

"Amelia?" Isabella yelled from the nurse's station.

Reclutantly, she turned. "Yes Dr. Hill?" she asked walking towards her.

"I know that you just came back from a leave, by my orders. But you are taking the week off. You can not handle the stress of your grandfather's surgery and other patients."

"Dr. Hill I am perfectly capable of continuing my surgeries." she argued.

"Dr. Johnson I am doing this for the hospital's benefit believe me when I say we have enough material for this year's M&M." she said. "Now go to your locker, as of now you are a visitor, and you will remain a visitor until I say otherwise." she said walking away.

A few minutes later Amy stood by the OR Scheduling board. "Olivia?" she called.

"Yes Dr. Johnson?" the nurse asked, she was petite, with short orange-red hair and dark brown eyes.

"I won't be doing my appendectomy, talk to the chief resident and tell her to reassign my surgeries for the next week."

"Dr. Hill has already paged and she has reassigned the surgeries already Dr. Johnson."

"Great I guess there is not much for me to say anymore huh?" she said just before walking away to the cafeteria.

As she approached them Andrew stood. "Amy what happened?" he asked.

"His aortic valve is leaking." she said.

"You are talking doctor I need you to speak english for a second." Andrew said.

"It is an open heart procedure. The heart has two sets of pumping chambers. The right sided chambers pump blood to the lungs, and the left side pumps blood to the rest of the body, which is a harder job. The main pumping chambers of the heart are the ventricles. Because the ventricle is a pump, it must have both an inflow valve and an outflow valve. The aortic valve is on the left side of the heart and is the outflow valve, it opens to allow blood to leave the left ventricle and closes to prevent blood from leaking backwards into the ventricle from the rest of the body." she explained. "And with each heartbeat some of the blood leaks back through the aortic valve into the left ventricle, so the body does not get enough blood, so the heart has to work harder to make up for it."

"I understood half of what you said." Andrew muttered.

"Just understand that his heart is working overtime to keep his body supplied with blood, which makes him prone to get a heart attack, not to mention the surgery in which the cancer will be removed."

"Why don't you take a seat Ames?" Serena said.

"I can't I'm sneaking in to watch the surgery." she said walking away.

"Can't she get kicked out?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Andrew replied.

Hours later Amy stood on the gallery staring at her grandfather. She was the only one in the gallery. When they had him sedated she closed her eyes tightly.

"He is through the sternum." A voice she didn't recognized said. Still she kept her eyes closed. "There's a bit of bleeding." she grasped her armchair. "He's stopping it with a bone wax. Inserting the retractor, he's opening the pericardial sac, taking a look at the echo, he's nodding. Looks good. They're looking at his heart now, he's preparing to put in the stay sutures." He stopped. She opened her eyes.

"I can watch from here thanks." she recognized the man. He was the head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, tall brown hair, brown eyes. Slightly tanned skin. "You didn't have to stay Dr. Mathews."

"I know, I just came to see how your grandafther is doing. You are studying under Saphire right?"

"Yes."

"Well you could study under me if you want to. Ill talk to your attending." he said. "He is doing everything just the way I would be doing it.." he turned to leave.

"Thank you Dr. Greg."

"Your welcome, let me know how he progresses." he walked outside then.

- Three days later.

Amy, Darien, Serena, and Andrew sat in the waiting room. Amy's grandfather was in surgery to remove the cancer. It had been hours and no one had updated them yet.

Amy stood up. "I'm not taking it anymore." she said going to the OR where the surgery was taking place. She went up to the gallery and sat on a chair.

Dr. Hill glanced up seeing her there she motioned at one of the nurses. They pressed a button.

"Amelia Johnson I want you to get your behind to the waiting area this instant!" she yelled.

"But -"

"I do not want to hear it get out of the gallery or I will call security on you and you will remain feet away from this hospital!"

Amy sighed and walked out. She was walking through the hallway when someone yelled her name. She turned to see Zach jogging towards her followed by Isabella.

"Dude, your getting your ass kicked." he muttered passing by her.

"Amelia I especifically asked you to wait away from the OR. Do you find the gallery to be away enough from the OR?" she asked angered. The woman was short, not skinny.

"Dr. Hill -" she started but got cut off by the woman.

"Oh no you do not get to look at me with those sad eyes." she stopped then.

"Isabella," she glanced up at the mention of her name. She realized Amy was about to cry. "I need to ask you as things progress with my grandfather... You know sometimes we... with families we coddle them, sugarcoat things. It would really help me if you were straight with me as things progress." she finished.

"Yes, absolutely." she said. She was about to walk away but glanced at her, "He is a strong man." she said before walking back into the OR.

Amy made her way back into the waiting area with the rest of them.

A couple of hours later Isabella walked to them. Amy jumped from her seat followed by the rest.

"He made it through surgery." she said.

They all sighed. Except Amy.

"But?" she asked fearfull.

"But he is still sedated for the intubation and he has to be sedated as long as his lungs don't work on their own. Also this was a much more extensive surgery, which is why you need to prepare yourself's." she glanced at Amy. "Please follow me." they all followed to the room where Ivan, was intubated.

The nurses were spreading a cream along the incision on his chest. Amy stood outside shaking. Zachary followed her.

"He is like a father to me." she said not looking at him.

He grabbed her hand. "I know." he whispered.

"He is my father." she muttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zach hugged her. "I know." he whispered again.

Serena and Darien sat on the cafeteria.

"I have a good feeling about this. I didn't stock up muffins and other fattening foods." she said distracted by a smell.

"That's a good thing?" he asked uncertain seeing her frown.

"Oh yeah, cereals don't work with Ames because her metabolism is way higher than mine. So with her it's the normal comforting foods." she explained.

"Good evening." a voice she knew all to well said.

Her eyes grew wide in fear and she pushed the chair jumping.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Soooooo basically I wanna say sorry, I have neglected this story for so long. But I promise to finish it soon! :) Almost donee! :)

* * *

><p>She faced him. And the events of the prior day came rushing to her. She killed his right hand. He looked as calm as he always looked. His expensive dark suit shone, and his eyes glittered with anger. She didn't know to whom it was directed to.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked seating back down and giving him her back.

"I heard my old friend had a bit of an accident. And there was a funeral I had to attend." he said calmly. He went to sit next to her. "I didn't realize he kept such good company." he said eyeing her.

Darien stared intently at Serena.

"I think your precense proves otherwise." she finally met his gaze. "You should leave. I don't want you here, and frankly I doubt you have friendships here." she said strongly.

"I don't think you actually believe that." he responded crossing his arms across his chest.

"I think I have proven that I will do anything to stay away from you, and if I had to do it again I will do it." she said getting angry.

"You wouldn't dare to do it."

"Oh I think I would. You know what they say, the hardest time is the first. I am not afraid to push you through a window if that guaranteed never seeing your face again. So I will ask you to stay as far away from me as posible." she said standing up. "Excuse me." she said grabbing her jacket and walking away.

Darien burst laughing.

"Is there something that amuses you Shields?" he asked angered.

"Oh no it's just I was gonna come out with the whole 'I was raised behind the trashcans and I will beat the shit out of you if you don't leave her the fuck alone'.. But she kinda beat me to it." he said standing up."Excuse me." he said smiling.

He walked to the room where Andrew's grandfather was. When he entered Serena was already there seating next to Amy. Andrew sat on a chair next to him. There was a nurse checking on him.

"Serena threatened to kill someone," Darien said attracting the attention of all of them.

"Serena we have talked about this." Andrew said.

"Oh no, she threatened Lucius." he said proudly.

"I'm like a proud mama." Amy said.

"Stop I just... I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have said those things." Serena replied.

"No it was the right thing to do.. Or say." Andrew said.

The nurse left. Darien sat on a small couch. Several minutes later Dr. Hill walked in the room.

"Hello I need to speak to the family members." she said with a chart on her hands.

"You are talking to them." Amy said standing up.

"Okay, I called you guys in because I need to do a procedure on your grandfather to help him breathe." Dr. Hill said.

"So you're saying he can't breathe?" Andrew asked.

"With the extensive surgery, your grandfather is not breathing on his own. Which is why we still have him intubated." she answered.

"Intubated?"

"The tube in grandad's mouth it's breathing for him." Amy explained.

"And right now that tube has a kink in it, which is straining his breathing." Dr. Hill said.

"How did it get a kink in it?" Serena asked.

"It just happens, we don't always know why." Amy said.

"We need to replace the tube. " Dr. Hill insisted.

"So, why don't you just do it? I mean what are we waiting for?" Andrew asked.

"Ok, with the damage to your father's esophagus and the swelling in his throat from being intubated all this time..." Dr. Hill started.

"You might not be able to get it in? The new tube? " Amy asked closing her eyes.

"Under these circumstances it can be a complicated procedure. If I'm not successful...I'm saying you need to prepare yourselves. " Hill replied standing up.

The family looked at each other and sat silently.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Hill exited the room slightly shaking.

"Did you get it in?, were you able to?" Amy rushed.

"Yes." she replied.

"But?" Amy hurried.

"No but's it's in and he is breathing correctly." she moved to walk away but Amy grasped her arm.

"There is something you are not telling me, that wasn't the deal."

"Right now I don't need you to remind me of anything, the deal is void." she shook her arm and walked away.

Amy entered the room and looked for the chart. Zach entered just behind her.

"Where is the chart?" she screamed, she looked at Zach and grabed his white coat shaking him. "You took it give it back!" she screamed, Zach tried to still her movements, but slowly she slid to the floor sobbing. "I just want to know how he is doing."

"He is going into renal failure." he whispered.

Amy's eyes met his. She stood up and ran outside to the nurse's station where Isabella stood talking to the Chief of Surgery.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Dr. Johnson." the Chief said.

"Why did you do it once you saw the cancer had spread?"

"Amy..." Isabella said.

"You said you would be straight with me!, You shouldn't have done it!" she screamed , "You shouldn't have done it!"

A couple of hours later they all sat back at the conference room.

"You're saying...it's not getting better. You're saying he's not going to wake up." Andrew said.

"All of his organs are shutting down. His liver and his kidneys are no longer supporting him. And he is entirely dependant upon his life support machine." Zachary responded.

"We are saying he is not going to wake up. You can keep him on life support and wait for nature to take its course. That could take days or weeks. Or you can take him off life support. " Isabella said.

"Unplug him?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Amy?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah?" she didn't look up.

"What do you think?"

"He is in pain. His organs are shutting down. He can't breathe on his own. It's painful. And he's on medication but...medication can only do so much."

"You think...you're saying...you think it's time...to let him go?" Andrew said nearly in tears.

Amy looked at both Zach and Isabella. "We can't tell you what to do here Amy." Isabella said.

"He is not grandad like this. And he is not waking up Andy." she said.

They both broke down. Serena and Darien looked at each other and exited the room exchanging glances.

"I wish I could save her from what she's about to go through. But I can't. It's useless." Serena said.

A couple of days later Amy sat on Serena's living room staring at the TV, but they knew she wasn't really looking at the TV. No one tried breaking her from her trance. Andrew lay on one of the bed's drunk as he had been for the past few days. Serena and Darien sat on the kitchen table looking outside the window. Everything was just unbelivable to all.

"I feel..." Amy started.

Darien and Serena jerked at the sound of her voice.

"I feel it was my fault. I never visited him anymore. I am a godamned doctor, what good is it if I can't save the people I love?" she said.

Serena rushed to her side.

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault." she hugged her tightly as Amy began breaking down. "Shh.. It's going to be okay," she kissed her forehead and stayed there with her until she fell asleep.

Time passed quickly for them. The four of them stayed at Serena's apartment, except for Amy, she had insisted it was better to go back to work. Staying home doing nothing only made her ponder on what had happened to her grandfather. A couple of weeks passed and Thanksgiving was just around the corner.

Victoria had invited them all to eat at her house. Things were normal between Serena and Victoria. They were like strangers again, they didn't speak, but Victoria knew Serena had forgiven the things she had said. She always did anyways. And Mina hadn't appeared since the last fight. She hadn't heard from Lucius and she hoped he got the message.

Life was getting better for her, she could feel herself falling even more inlove with Darien, he would never leave her side. Andrew had been making progress, he was back to his old self and had limited the drinking. They were planning on having a thanksgiving dinner just them four. That was until Mina decided to show up on Serena's door.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked crossing her arms.

"Can I come in?" she asked rubbing her neck. Serena moved out of the way so she could go inside. Mina looked around and smiled. "You made this your home in your own way." she said.

Serena closed the door.

"I always envied that from you, mom always treated you like shit, but all the love everyone else gives you makes up for her bullshit."

"You haven't told me what you are doing here?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant." she mumbled.

"You are getting married, I think it's okay to let mom know you have been having sex." Serena said seating down.

"Kevin think's it's not his, so he called off the engagement."

Serena's head spun to this. "Have you been sleeping around again Mina?"

"No, I have been faithfull to him, but he just doesn't trust me enough or he just realized that there is someone better out there for him." she said.

"Have you told mom?"

"No. I want to but..."

"She knows you had an abortion."

She stayed quiet for a while. "You know we are spending thanksgiving alone. Kevin wont take his family, and I'm pretty sure you are avoiding her like the plague. Dad will probably come here and spend it with you." she looked around. "Why did you leave Serena?"

"What do you mean?"

"I refuse to believe it was mom who drove you out from home. I think that it was someone else."

"No Mina, I was just tired of her and decided to get my own place..." Serena stood up. "Mina what do you want exactly?" she asked.

"Come to thanksgiving with us, and tell dad to come please. " she begged.

"Why?" she asked uncertain, "Why is it so important for me to go?"

"I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss being a family, before atleast you would go and visit and go every holiday but now you are just m.i.a"

"Listen I killed someone, Amy's and Adrew's grandfather died, and Darien... well he must be going through a man-hoe crisis, we've got our emotional tap to maximum I can't handle any more shit from you or mom so make your point so we can get this over with."

"Why are you attcking me?" she asked offended.

"Because that's all ive got now, I'm tired of taking bullshit from other people."

"Please just forgive me I had the time to think things better please." she said in tears.

That was it, her resolve broke , "I'll go." she agreed.

Mina's face lit up. "Thank you." she stood up and hugged her. "I'll see you next week then." she left leaving Serena confused..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... sadly...

* * *

><p>Serena sat in her living room staring at the TV, but not really watching it. Darien came in then.<p>

"Holly shit I swear it is god damned freezing outside." he said taking off his coat. He searched for Serena after hearing no response from her. "Are you alright?" he asked approaching her.

"Yeah. It's just..." she trailed off.

"What?" he asked sitting down next to her and taking her chin for her eyes to meet his.

"Mina was here, she asked me to go to Thanksgiving dinner."

He sighed in relief. "It's okay you said no, even if it's your sister she has been a crappy one." he said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"That's the thing I said yes." she said finally breaking from her trance.

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't make this any harder please, your the one person I counted on not being difficult." she pleaded.

He groaned. "Don't look at me like that."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Like what?" she said getting nearer to him brushing her lips against him. She snaked a hand behind him grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling him closer to her. He gave in and began kissing her back pulling her closer until she was straddling him, they both moaned slightly as she began moving her hips against him. It took him more control than he had ever needed to grab her hips and still them on top of him.

"Are you trying to get me to say yes?" he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled and grabbed his face barely brushing her lips against him. "Maybe." she said kissing him again.

Once again he gave into her assault.

"Is that a yes?" she asked not stopping him as he kissed down her neck.

"Stop talking." he mumbled against her neck. He took a hold of her shirt and began lifting it, she didn't stop him. Until she heard a knock on her door.

"Darien." she moaned as he kissed down her chest and barely above her breasts. "Someone is at the door." she whispered.

"They don't have to know we are here." he groaned pulling at her bra.

"Serena!" It was her father's voice.

She jumped immediately, and her eyes grew wide as she saw the erection pressing against his pants. '  
>"Compose yourself!" she whispered harshly grabbing her top and putting it over herself.<p>

"Look, -"

"It's my dad asshole, go to the kitchen make yourself busy!" she said harshly. "I'm coming!" she yelled.

"No you are not, but you were about to." he whispered against her ear.

She threw the remote at him as he walked away. "Out Shields!"

He opened the door to see a man standing there.

"I'm Darien Shields sir, nice to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"Sebastian Richardson. Serena's dad." he said shaking Darien's hand.

"I'm her boyfriend." he said smiling.

"Darien I need to speak to my dad privately, " Serena said quietly.

He looked at her and winked. "I'll be back then." he turned to Sebastian and extended his hand again. Sebastian shook it, "A pleasure to meet you sir. Excuse me." he walked past Sebastian and closed the door.

Serena walked to him and hugged him tightly.

He kissed the top of her head. "How are you honey?"

"I'm fine daddy." she replied. "Come sit with me on the kitchen while I serve you something to drink." she led him to her small kitchen counter, he sat on one of the stools and focused on her.

"You are nervous." a statement, not a question.

"No." she studdered. "I just, wanted to know what you were doing for thanksgiving." she asked putting some coffee in a cup.

She handed it to him as he eyed her carefully.

"I thought I was spending it here with you." he said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, I want to spend it with you, but you see Mina came here and she looked pretty beat up and she asked if we could spend it at mom's."

He groaned and got up from the stool. "Rena!, what the hell!"

"Daddy please I know you and mom aren't in good terms -"

"Oh and you guys are?" he asked.

"Well no, but Mina asked and I feel like we should go, listen Kevin and her broke up the engagement. And she feels all alone and I just want this one holiday spent together." she rushed making her way to stand infront of him. "I know you and mom can't stand each other, but please do it for me. I am asking you to go for Mina, mom must be grilling her over the wedding and now that that isn't happening Mina must be broken, and we have to be there for her give her support -"

He rose a hand to stop her. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I am so proud of you." he mumbled against her head. He sighed "Okay I'll be there fair and square, but Jenny is going with me." he said. His girlfriend.

"Your still with her?" she asked, she had thought her dad had been a player since he left her mother, but he had been with the same woman all this years.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just thought..." she trailed off.

"You just thought I was a manwhore."

"No, I just didn't... I'm going to stop talking cause there is really no way to make it any better. "

He chuckled. "You have met her, "

"Yeah she is nice." she said.

"Two hours."

"Huh?"

"I'll be there for two hours, and then I'm gone. Not because I don't love you but because I don't like your mother and Mina unfortunately is a mini-her."

"I know, but she is my sister." she replied quietly.

"Well gotta go, I thought it was something a bit more urgent. " he said smiling.

"Dad!" she complained.

"I know I know, we are family, " he stopped.

"And we don't give our back on family." she said smiling, but his smile faded.

"Even when they do." he finished. Her eyes grew wide.

"Daddy." he kissed her forehead.

"Good bye Bunny, see you in a couple of days." he said leaving her stunned.

A couple of minutes later Darien walked in.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she asked.

"Only a little." he replied smiling.

"We should go to the hospital. Amy should be out in an hour." she said grabbing her coat.

"What are you going to say?"

"I am going to persuade her in the best way I can." she said walking outside.

They sat outside the hospital on a bench. Serena had her gloves and scarf on.

"It's fucking freezing." Serena said.

"If you don't think about it as much you won't be as cold." he said.

"Have you thought about what are you gonna say to her?"

"I am going to appeal to her sense of righteousness."

"Your gonna beg aren't you?"

"Desperately, pathetically like a loser." she asnwered sipping on her hot chocolate.

They sat waiting for Amy, as soon as she appeared Serena rose to her feet and smiled widely.

Amy eyed her. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing." she muttered. "Just cause I am waiting for you suspiciously outisde of the hospital doesn't mean I did something,"

"Right." she said walking.

"Okay!, Mina invited us over to Thanksgiving dinner and I said yes!" she said bringing Amy to a complete stop.

Amy turned slowly to her. "You did what?!" she shrieked.

"So much for delicacy Serena." Darien muttered. "We are going Amy all four of us cause we are friends." he said.

"Just cause she used her female sexual power on you doesn't mean she can do the same with me!" Amy screamed blushing after she finished. "Whatever!" she said walking away angry.

"I didn't use anything." Serena mumbled.

"Yeah you did." Darien said. Then he smiled. "I wasn't complaining though." he kissed her cheek and placed an arm around her shoulder rubbing her arms up and down. "Let's go before you get neumionia."

They all went to the apartment and ate before Andrew walked in.

"I saw mom and she seemed so much better than other days, she stayed with aunt Himii." he said sitting down. He grabbed a plate and began serving himself food. He poured some wine on a cup and began sipping on it. "Is someone gonna tell me what the fuck is going on or do I have to get drunk first?" he said eyeing each person on the table.

"I'll tell you what the fucks going on!, Serena is dragging us with her to Thanksgiving dinner with her mom!" Amy said throwing her fork on the table.

Andrew was about to say something when Serena spoke up. "I am not making you guys do shit!, if you wanna go fine if you don't wanna go fucking fine too! " she said getting up from her seat and slamming the door of her bathroom.

"Fuck Amy what the fuck, she don't gotta beg us to do shit, cause she knows we are friends and we support each other, she is right, get another shift in the hospital and don't fucking go." Andrew said rising from his seat and knocking lightly on the bathroom. "Sere?" he asked.

She opened the door slightly.

"I'm in, free drinks right?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah." she choked and hugged him.

"I'm sorry okay?, my character is a little fucked up right now, and I am not even going to blame my grandad's death. So I'm sorry." Amy said quietly.

"Thanks guys." Serena said.

A couple of days later they stood infront of the house. The last time Serena had seen her mom it had been hell, they said things to each other and now she was afraid of what she was going to say to her.

"I thought you said they broke up." Amy said.

"And that they were spending it alone." Andrew finished.

The house was filled with people. The windows open, and everything seemed so alive.

"Maybe we should go. " Serena murmured.

Just then Mina walked outside.

"You are here!" she said hugging her tightly. "I am so glad!" she said pulling her. She turned to see Darien, Andrew and Amy." And you brought your three musketeers with you." she said. "This way I have the best table for you." she pulled her without another word inside towards the backyard.

Where there were tables everywhere, people already half drunk.

"I will get a waiter to serve your table." she said leaving them.

They sat together and looked around.

"You would think this is more of a family reunion." Amy muttered looking around.

"To rich people it's just another excuse to get drunk." Darien said.

"What can I get for you guys?" a tall girl in her twenties, short brown hair and brown eyes asked, she was very short.

"Just a coke. " Serena said.

"Same." Amy said not looking at her.

"I want a beer."Darien said. Andrew nodded giving her instructions for the same.

"My name is Lalah if you guys need anything." she walked away.

Andrew turned to where she had left. "Is her name really that?" he asked laughing.

"Shut up Andy." Amy muttered. "Serena this is kind of weird I mean, she said they were spending it alone, and there is all this people even some of Kevin's family,"

"Yeah I know, maybe they fixed their issues, I mean they ARE having a baby, I really don't think Kevin would just leave my sister." Serena said.

"Yeah, your mom would have never allow it." Andrew said.

"Hi Bunny." her dad said touching her back.

She turned slightly and then rose to her feet. "Hey daddy, Jenny." she said kissing the woman next to her dad.

The woman was as tall as she was, but her hair was wavy brown, short and her eyes where honey. She smiled kindly at Serena.

"Hi Serena, long time no see." she said.

They all took a seat, they sat for about an hour talking to each other comfortably. They were served food, and as they were finishing Mina appeared on a small stage were a band was playing softly.

She tapped the microphone. "Helloo" she sang.

"Oh God is she drunk already?" Amy mumbled laughing.

"I want to thank everyone here on this very special ocassion." Mina started. She eyed as many people as she could, she breathed in as if unsure of what she was going to say. It was a sign of nervousness Serena could tell.

"I think she is going to announce she isn't getting married anymore." Serena said frowning.

"As most of you know, I am getting married next month. It is such an imaginable joy to me to be married to the one man I truly love. And I can not imagine why anyone would not want to be married." she stopped and gripped the microphone.

Serena turned to her drink and took a sip, as she did she noticed Lucius sitting on a far away table with his wife. Their eyes met and he winked at rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Mina.

"As is the case of my older sister Serena." Serena's eyes widened and Amy gasped. She felt her dad place a hand behind her back signaling support.

"I always wondered why my older sister wouldn't get married, why she ignored men as much as she did, I tried shoving a few her way on our early years, but she always seemed withdrawn. I actually considered her being interested in her same sex." Serena's breathing came out laboriously, "But ofcourse after a little digging I came to the startling truth that her heart had already been taken." She smiled then, that kind of smile that creeps people out. "By none other than our Uncle Lucius Jacobs" she said motioning to him.

Serena's gaze dropped to the floor as several gasps were heard, she dared her gaze to Lucius thinking to herself if he had been planning this with Mina, but his startled look told her that he had nothing to do with it. The usually confident man was having trouble breathing, his eyes darted on everyone eventually landing on hers. He wasn't angry, he was furious he searched for the truth suspecting she had been planning this along with Mina, but as a tear rolled down Serena's face his eyes softened.

"Of course the feelings were returned, I mean look at my sister. She is as beautiful as they come. They began an affair, and I am sorry to say this Shields but they still are in the affair, you were just a cover up."

Faster than Serena realized Darien was walking towards Mina. She scrambled to her feet and pulled his arm.

"She is not worth it Darien!" she yelled. "Stop!" she kept pulling. Then he stopped. Serena looked at her sister in the eye and without another word she walked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading! And sorry it took so long taking this out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Ughhh I don't own Sailor Moon! ...

* * *

><p>"You whore!" she heard her mom yell at her as she walked outside, she turned to face her as her hand came down on her face slapping her. Her face jerked to the side, she could taste some blood. She back slapped her again hitting her with her ring, no doubt she would get a bruise. "You disgusting whore!, I despise you, I want nothing to do with you, I don't want to see your face ever again in my property!," she said as she land another blow on her face.<p>

She did nothing to stop her. She was what she was being accused of.

"You are just like your father!" she pulled her arm back to slap her again when someone caught it.

"If you ever touch my daughter again it will be the last thing you do!" Sebastian said pulling on Victoria's said it with venom.

"You are hurting me Sebastian!" Victoria complained.

"I don't know what I ever saw on you, your a sad little woman."

"A fucking vindictive bitter bitch is what she is." Andrew said going to Serena's side.

People gathered inside the house looking out the window to their argument.

"Whores have to stick together don't they?" Victoria said with a smile.

Mina went to stand next to Victoria. Serena turned to face Mina when she saw someone pulling Mina's hair. Mina screamed. Amy began hitting her with as much force as she could. Andrew rushed to her and pulled Amy to her feet.

"You bitch Serena is ten times the woman you are you brat!" Amy kept screaming.

"How dare -" Victoria began, but was silenced by the slap Amy gave her.

"You bitches better stay away from Serena." Andrew said pulling Amy alongside with him.

Serena and Darien had retreated to their car, they waited patiently for Andrew and Amy. They saw them approach and Darien turned on the car. Darien was about to take off when someone tapped on the window. Darien rolled his window down. Sebastian's eyes were full of pain.

"Are you okay Serena?" he asked.

Serena stared at her hands on her lap .

"I'm sorry I dissapointed you daddy." she mumbled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Take her home, I'll be there shortly." he said retreiting with Jenny to his car.

"Serena -" Amy started but stopped unable to continue.

"I know." Serena whispered.

"Mina is a fucking bitch, she is just bitching because her life is goddamned boring.." Andrew said.

Serena gazed at Darien's hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel, his knuckles were turning white. He stopped at a red light. He didn't even gaze at her direction. He made no move to comfort her. Serena grabbed the handle of her door and opened it. She ran outside into the night. She heard them screaming her name but she ran, she kicked her shoes off and she kept running on the darkened streets. Her black dress tore on the bottom and she fell on her knees. She began sobbing then. Loudly. As hard as she could the tremors in her body causing her to shake.

She sat there for a long time just crying. She heard some footsteps and attempted to rise to her feet. But they were too weak.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar, she saw a light and turned to it squinting at the brightness. "Serena?" he asked. She blinked a few times and stared at the man towering over her, he kneeled next to her taking her chin delicately on his fingers. "What happened?" Who did this to you?" he asked franatically. He lifted her from the ground and took her to his black SUV. She made no move to stop him.

She rode with him silently.

"Do I need to file a report against someone?" Seiya asked.

"No." she whispered. She pulled her knees against her chest and laid her head against the window.

"I'm taking you to my place." he said. She made no protest.

They arrived at a small house, he parked and turned the car off. He lead her to his home. He sat her down on one of the couches. The house was small, she could see some stairs, but it was dark for the most part. He handed her a glass of water.

"I'm getting the first aid kid." he walked back into the hallway, and came back with a small case, he kneeled infront of her, he grabbed some gauze and wet it with alcohol. "This might sting a little." he said putting it against her knee. She flinched. "Sorry." he mumbled repeating the process on the other knee.

After he was done he put band aids on both of her knees.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude." she said getting up.

"Nothing to intrude, I was just giving a round before calling it a night." he said taking the glass from her hand. He placed it on the small center table.

"It's thanksgiving, I'm sure your family is wondering where you are."

"Dad ditched us when we were kids, mom died two years ago. And my sister is in London studying. That's it for the fam."

"I am so sorry I didn't mean -"

"You gotta stop apologizing for things that are beyond your control." he said. "I am gratefull for my sister." he said. With that she burst in tears. "Woa." he said holding her, her body quacked with sobs. He rubbed her back. "Sshhh it's ok. Everything is going to be okay" He led her to the couch and sat next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No.." she said still sobbing.

"Listen you can spend the night here, I don't mind there is a spare room." he said, slowly after what seemed hours, she nodded. "Great let me get you something to wear that is a little more comfortable.

He led her upstairs to the furthest door, he opened it and led her inside.

"I'll get some covers and some clothes for you." he dissapeared into the hallway.

She sat at the edge of the bed, when Seiya came back he put the covers on the bed, and handed her a tee.

"It's mine, it'll be big for you but I found some pants from my sister that might fit you." he handed her a pair of yoga pants.

Finally ever so slowly she smiled. "Thanks Seiya, I'm sorry for bothering."

"You are not a bother." he said, "If you need anything I am just down the hall." he turned to leave.

As soon as the door clicked she took her torn black dress off and threw it on the furthest corner, she put the yoga pants first and then the shirt. She snuggled on the bed. And for the first time in a long time she fell in a deep sleep.

"Where the fuck are we gonna look for her you piece of shit!" Andrew screamed pushing Darien.

They had returned to the apartment thinking she might have been there, they went to the church too. Nothing they had no idea where she could be.

Amy walked through the door. "I checked hospitals and asked them to alert me if Serena arrived." she said putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Maybe if this asshole had tried to comfort her she wouldn't have run out!" Andrew screamed again.

"Fucking shit! Shut the fuck up just shut it Drew!,"Darien yelled tearing at his hair.

"Darien call Danny, he will know what to do." Andrew said.

"No,-"

"Get over your fucking baggage we are talking about Serena here!" Andrew cut off.

They heard a knock on the door. Amy rushed and opened it. Sebastian stood there.

The all sighed in frustration.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Serena is missing." Amy mumbled.

"What the fuck? how did that happen?!" he approached the two younger men.

"She got off the car, and ran I was going to chase after her but I just thought she wanted to walk home alone." Andrew said.

"What the fuck are we still doing here lets go!" Sebastian said taking off onto the streets.

"We are on her side, why can't she see that, why does she have to keep running away." Amy said crying quietly.

"I'm calling Daniel." Darien said going to a corner to talk to him.

A few hours later Daniel, Darien, Amy and Andrew stood on the middle of the street looking around.

"Where else can we look Danny?" Amy asked.

"Well police hasn't called and neither has Emily so we are still in square one." Daniel said checking his phone.

"Emily?" Andrew quesioned.

"Emily is our sister, she is a private investigator, if there is someone that can find the girl its her."

"Well fuck." Andrew muttered.

When the sun rised they made their way back to the apartment. They sat on the living room and on the counter. Serena's phone began ringing but no one made a move to answer it assuming that it was Victoria or Mina. The machine beeped.

There was silence. "I don't know if you guys are going to hear this." Serena began, Darien ripped the phone from where it was and pressed send.

"Serena where are you are you okay?" he asked franatically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off like that, -"

"Where are you I'll go pick you up right now." he said grabbing his keys.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you guys know I was alright, I need to be alone for now, just... please I need time."

"Time is everything I have been giving you." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Darien." the line went dead.

"What did she say?" Amy asked.

"She said she was alright and that she needed time." Darien said.

Daniel whistled. They all turned to look at him, "With that she basically asked you guys to move out." he said rising to his feet. "I'm going to go catch on my sleep, see you guys later." with that he walked away.

They all just stood there looking at each other. Without another word Darien grabbed his coat and walked out slamming the door.

"I'm going back to my apartment, " Andrew mumbled.

"Can I stay with you?" Amy asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

With that Amy grabbed some stuff and they both walked out.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Seiya said from the kitchen.

Serena was still clutching the phone in her hand.

"Yeah, it was just really inconsiderate of me not to tell them I was spending the night here." she said turning around.

He approached her and smiled. "I gotta head to work, but you can stay here for as long as you need."

"Thanks but I think I should go home, wherever that is." she mumbled.

"Listen I'm a shitty talker but a great listener."

She laughed. "Oh are you?"

"Yeah I do -" there was a ring on his phone. "Excuse me." he answered his phone. He came back a couple of minutes later. "Something came up, but don't doubt what I said alright?" he handed her a piece of paper. "That's my cell, don't hesitate. Like I said great listener."

She smiled, "Wouldn't want to pass that up." she said. "Except I am already seeing someone, "

He shrugged, "I'm offering whatever you want to take, friendship, relationship, lovers, whatever satisfies you." he winked.

"I'll keep that in mind." with that he walked out.

Two hours later Serena made up her mind and went back to her apartment. As soon as the door clicked shut there was a knock. She opened it to see Lucius standing on the other side. He pushed his way inside and turned to the two men standing outside.

"No one come's in." he said. He shut the door and looked at Serena straight in the eye. "We have to talk."

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon. Sadly but true.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reveiwed and kept up with this story, it means the world to me. There are only a couple of more chapters!, :)

* * *

><p>"Well sit." she motioned to her couch.<p>

He sat down and looked at what she was wearing.

"You spend the night with another man." he stated. "I have been waiting all night to talk to you." he didn't seem angry just tired. "I love you." he said.

She flinched at those words.

"Yeah well look where your love has taken me." she said defeated.

"I had no idea Mina was going to do that." he said weary.

"Neither did I!" she said getting to her feet.

"What your mother and sister did to you was despicable, but it only helped to see how much damage I had done to your life."

"You finally realized, over ten years after. " she said looking away from him.

"My wife knew. She just wouldn't accept it. I have had my affairs over the years, but I only ever loved you."

"You are just repeating what you have said over the years to justify yourself." she said.

"There are things you don't know, things you couldn't posibly understand." he said.

"Well then make me understand Lucius, otherwise, all I will ever have for you is hatred, " he flinched at her words. "Is that what you want, for me to hate you until the day I die?"

"No, but the damage is done, and though I ask for your forgivness, and you deny it, I rather be hurt this way, than make you hurt even worst."

"You are not making any sense." she said.

He rose from the couch and embrassed her. He kissed the top of her hair.

"I'm sorry, for all the damage I have caused, and if I could take it back I would, except our time together, I wouldn't change that for the world." he said. "Good bye Serena, " with that he walked out leaving her stunned.

Later during the day Andrew stopped by Serena's apartment.

She was on her bed lying down when she heard the click of the door. She turned looking around for the person who had entered.

"Hey." Andrew said approaching her bed.

She sat against her headboard and smiled sheepishly.

"You mad?" she asked.

"Nah, I ain't mad Rena, but it was fucked up shit that you just left like that, without even saying shit, you know we don't fucking judge you, we just wanna be there for you. We are family you know?"

"I know, but it was too much, I felt like this pressure on my chest and I just didn't know what to do."

"Where did you spend the night?, we checked hotels and the church and every posible person that could be known by us."

"I was with the police." she said getting up,

Andrew gazed at her legs.

"What the fuck!" he said approaching her. "What happened to your legs?" he kneeled touching them slightly.

"Its fine Andy, the officer put alcohol."

"That shit looks infected, we are going to the hospital now."

"Andrew -"

"I said now Serena stop fucking arguing and do what I tell you for one fucking time in your life!" he went into the bathroom slamming the door.

She put some loose pants and was in the hospital in less than thrity minutes. Amy put on some gloves and began dabbing.

"I don't think its infected, but I'll put something on it." she continued working.

"I'm sorry." Serena mumbled.

"Oh no, it's alright really, I understand, sometimes you wanna be by yourself, and we are kinda smothering you all the frigging time."

"No more cussing?" Serena asked.

"Apparently last night Amy decided to go back to her usual self." Andrew said taking a seat next to Serena.

"You guys don't smother me, I am so grateful for having you guys." she sat there while Amy put some gauze. "Lucius went to the apartment this morning."

They both stilled and looked at her. She told them everything.

"What do you think the criptic fucker meant?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, but I thought about everything in general and now that my dark secret is out in the open maybe is a good chance for me to just let it go. Yes Mina made me seem like a homewrecker, and maybe I am in some way, but I have let it hold me back for so long that It's just stupid, I am ready to move on and start over, "

"Are we talking about starting over in a new state or starting over in a new job and shit." Andrew said.

"Whatever you want to do we fully support you." Amy said.

"I know you guys do." she smiled. "Right now, I am ready to let go. That's the first step right?"

"Yeah, then you can look into moving to another state." Amy said

"Wow, you are really desperate to get me out of here huh?" Serena said playfull.

"No, but I do think that this place brings bad memories." she replied.

"Well then maybe I have to start making new ones." Serena said smiling.

"What time you gonna be out?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know I'm in the ER today, so I might spend the night here." Amy said taking her gloves off and throwing them to the trash.

"I am going to go see Darien, you wanna come Andy?" Andrew shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to see mom." he replied.

Amy stood holding a small chart. "Well we are done here, I have my pager and cellphone, let me know if anything comes up."

"Thanks Ames." Serena said, she kissed her cheek and walked outside next to Andrew. "See you later, " she sad walking on the opposite direction from him.

"Hey Rena, " he called, She turned and he was smiling. "Answer your goddamned phone when I call."

"Alright loser." she blew a kiss to him and turned to keep walking.

Once she reached the building where Darien worked she went inside immediately, she went directly into the elevators taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes.

"Ma'am where are you going?" a man asked her.

She opened one eye. "Last one." she mumbled.

He pressed the button. She reached the top and stared at the picture of the man. She smiled and continued to walk. She realized Raye wasn't on her desk. She was about to go inside when she heard them yelling at each other.

"You better do something about this goddamned situation you fucker!" Raye yelled.

"I said I got it Raye get the fuck out of my case and mind your own fucking business." Darien yelled back.

"So help me God you fuck it up Darien Endymion Shields!" she walked out of Darien's office slamming the door. When she saw Serena she stopped dead in her tracks. "Serena, how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just heard the last of it."

"Well go on in, " Raye motioned to the office.

Serena smiled and walked inside without knocking.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Darien mumbled.

"I'm sorry, bad timing." At the sound of her voice his head jerked.

"Serena what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you ate?, "

He smiled softly. "No I haven't." he rose from his chair. "Let's go." he said smiling, he grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Cancel everything I had from today, I'm leaving." Darien said not even looking at Raye.

Raye straightened her back. "Even your meeting with Anne?"

Darien turned to look at her. "Especially my appointment with her."

They left with no further comment.

"Where were you?, we were worried you know, had to contact my asshole of a brother." he asked after they arrived at a small deli.

They sat across from each other.

"Police." she said.

"We called them, Daniel is an attorney and Emma is a private detective."

"Who is Emma?" she asked.

"My sister." he said without looking at her.

"Wanna tell me about them, you rarely mention your family." she took a sip of her water.

"I told you mom dropped out on dad and me when I was little. She remarried had a couple of children with her second husband. Not much to tell there."

"How many?" she asked.

"Why are you pressing this?"

"Because my life is out in the open and I want your life out in the open as well, is it so wrong to want to know you really good?" she asked.

He knew that he had to let her in in that aspect of his life, she was already in deep in his heart and soul. So why not share family details.

"To be honest I never really talk to any of them. I just know they are there but that's it." she looked at him expectantly and he rolled his eyes. "Daniel is the oldest, he is just a couple of years younger than I am. He is an attorney as you already know. Emma and Emily are twins. Emma is a private investigator while Emily is an English teacher in a small kindergarden. Then there is Kirsten, she is the youngest. She didn't really study, she just wanted to travel for a while." he finished. Serena had been staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, even if you don't want contact with them you are well aware of their lifes, you care about them Darien, and ultimately it's not their fault that your parents broke up."

"I know, but still. " he trailed off. "Where were you last night?" he pressed.

"I told you police." she said not meeting his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, and she told him everything. About Seiya. And Lucius. To say he was upset was an understatement. They made their way to Serena's apartment later on during the day.

"I didn't know what to say." Darien said out of nowhere answering the unasked question.

"I'm not -"

"Well I am giving it okay?, what she did was fucked up, we should fuck her up." Darien said getting angry. "You never said he was your uncle." he quietly finished.

"We aren't fucking anyone up, and secondly he isn't she just used that to dramatize more the situation as if it needed to be more dramatized, he is married to my aunt but we aren't related by blood." she explained.

"Why not, I had the perfect guy." he said laughing,

"Darien stop it." she said giggling as he began kissing her neck. There was a knock on the door.

"I swear this fucking people have the worst timing." he whinned.

She smiled. She went to open the door when she noticed a yellow envelope. She frowned and picked up the envelope. She opened it and began looking through the pictures. They seemed old. A younger version of her mother stood holding hands with a man none other than Lucius.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
